


Ready, Set, Go Beyond!

by Raider867



Category: Future GPX Cyber Formula, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Futuristic Race Cars, Izuku Midoriya is a Race Car Driver, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867
Summary: Becoming a hero didn’t quite pan out like Izuku wanted it to, but that’s okay. He has another dream he knows he can accomplish despite not having a quirk.Now, with the help from his crew, a certain beautiful heiress and her family, Izuku looks to become a champion of the racing world.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko & Yaoyorozu Momo's Mother, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo's Father, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo's Mother, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yaoyorozu Momo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 115





	1. Racer Ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is gonna be a long notes section, so first off, I want to tell you guys that this won't be on my normal schedule. This is a passion project. As such, it's only written when I have free time outside of my usual daily schedule.
> 
> Now, to explain the reason for this sudden fic.
> 
> For those who've seen the announcement, or know me from Discord, I have a huge passion for racing. I want to get into that for my career in the future. Now, you would think, with a racing nut like me, writing a racing fic would have been a no-brainer for me! Well, it wasn't! I never actually thought to write a racing fic set in the BNHA universe until recently. And now, you guys get to read the first chapter of this project! I hope you enjoy that.
> 
> Now, for the more technical side of this. This fic draws a lot on the mechanical designs for cars from the series Future GPX Cyber Formula. It's an obscure anime that's actually pretty good in my opinion. But of course, I'm a racing nerd, so I would obviously love racing anime. Anyways, I'm getting off track. I will be posting at the end of this chapter the two cars that have been described in this first chapter for those who can't fully picture them through words alone. 
> 
> Another thing I want to let you know about is that I won't be doing my normal 1.5-2k words per chapter. I'll be trying to make these chapters longer with more content and story instead. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Mare for betaing and editing the chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_‘We survived… Thank goodness…’_

Momo was sitting in the dorms of UA University. Her classmates and friends were scattered around the various couches in the 1-A common room, sharing an uncomfortable silence. Class 1-A had just returned from the USJ, where villains had infiltrated their rescue simulation training and attacked them with the goal to kill All Might.

As if the attack wasn’t bad enough, they had suffered a betrayal. Their twentieth classmate, who had gotten expelled on their first day of school, had showed up with the villains to attack them. 

_‘How could he have done that? Didn’t he desire to be a hero?’_

In the end, the villains failed to kill All Might, and ended up running away. Their expelled classmate was captured as well, much to their relief. Not everyone emerged unscathed, though. She and her friend Kyouka Jirou were confronted by villains alone and had to fight for their lives. Many of her classmates had to do the same. While everyone had survived due to the intervention of the pro heroes of the school, their spirits were rather somber. She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Yaomomo?”

Momo slowly opened her eyes and saw Mina Ashido, a pink-skinned, pink-haired girl with black sclerae and horns, was looking at her with a small frown.

“Yes, Mina? What is it?”

Mina gestured for Momo to follow her. Glancing around, Momo saw her classmates in varying states of quiet reflection, focus, and grief.

_‘I can’t blame them… We barely survived… Is that what we’re going up against when we graduate?’_

Shaking her head, she dispelled the thoughts and followed Mina out of the common room. Over in the kitchen, Sato was cooking. Gone was his usual smile, a somber look on his face as he cooked. Mina stopped before entering the kitchen, turning to look at Momo.

“What is this about?” Momo questioned.

“We… Barely survived… I understand that… But still… It hurts to see everyone like this…”

Momo nodded.

“I agree… It pains me to see them in such low spirits. Our first two weeks, everyone was smiling and having fun. Granted, some of them were rather vulgar, but most of them were so pleasant to be around…”

Mina nodded in agreement, sighing. “We need to find a way to take our minds off of this…” 

  
  


As if on cue, Momo’s phone rang. Taking her phone out, she saw the picture of a green haired boy smiling into the camera. The boy was wearing a red racing suit with the collar open, revealing a white undershirt that covered broad shoulders. The name underneath the picture read: **Izuku Midoriya**

_‘Ooh, what’s this?’_ A clever smirk spread on Mina’s face.

Momo blushed slightly as she caught Mina’s glance. Finally she answered the phone.

“He-Hello?”

_“Momo! Oh thank goodness you’re safe!”_

Momo’s heart fluttered at Izuku’s worried tone.

“Yes, I’m completely safe. You need not worry.”

_“Momo, I’m_ **_always_ ** _gonna worry. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt, even if it was in a controlled environment.”_

Momo found herself smiling softly.

“Thank you… it… feels nice to know you worry for me…”

_“Just thank me by being safe, alright?”_

Her cheeks heated up slightly from Izuku’s calm voice.

“O-okay…”

Mina watched her reaction and found her spirits lifting, her smile widening.

“Anyways… W-was that all you wanted to call me for? To… To check in?”

_“Would I need any other reason than to make sure you’re alright?”_

“N-no! I was… Just making sure that was all…”

_“Do you think you’ll be able to visit your parents soon? They’re way more worried than I am.”_ Izuku chuckled.

Momo looked down.

“I think so… We’re waiting for Principal Nezu to tell us the situation…”

_“Good… They…_ **_really_ ** _talked my ear off after hearing what happened on the news. The whole team heard it, too.”_

Momo giggled quietly.

“I can imagine… You can tell them that, if I am able to, I will come straight home to tell them how I am personally…”

_“I will. Take care, okay?”_

“I will… You better take care of yourself as well, okay? I want to see you safe this weekend.”

_“Yes ma’am… Alright, I gotta go.”_

Momo’s smile softened.

“Okay… Bye.”

She hung up before refocusing on a smiling Mina. She felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke.

“My apologies… I didn’t mean to interrupt our conversation…”

“Who was _that_?” Mina asked without missing a beat.

_‘I don’t like that tone…’_ Momo thought worriedly.

“J-just a friend of mine… He… works for my family’s racing team…”

“Oh? He’s a race car driver?”

“Y-yes… He races in the Cyber Formula Grand Prix…”

Mina hummed in response, her smirk widening slightly.

“A driver _and_ a total hottie, from the looks of that phone picture.”

Momo let out a quiet squeak, something that didn’t go unnoticed, hugging her phone to her chest.

“Y-you saw?”

“You weren’t exactly secretive. So… Is he single?”

Momo remained silent but quickly glanced up and down Mina’s form.

_‘With beauty like hers, she could have anyone she wanted… There’s no way Izuku wouldn’t fall for someone like her.._ . _'_

“N-No! He’s not!” Momo spoke with a blush.

Mina’s smile turned to a frown.

“Oh, poo!”

And as quickly as her frown appeared, it disappeared, turning to a wide grin.

“But wait! If your family has a racing team, that means you can get us into the race, right?”

Momo paused for a moment.

“I could… Why?”

“I just got the _best_ idea for how to bring everyone’s spirits up! You can use your amazing connections to get everyone seats for the upcoming race!”

Momo’s eyes widened and she gasped.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Mina!”

“Yeah! Let’s do it!”

“Alright! I’ll need to confirm if it’s alright for me to bring you all, but I should have an answer by tomorrow!”

“Great! Just let me know!”

_________________________________________

Momo clicked the front door closed, stepping into her massive house. She let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders drooping ever-so-slightly.

“It feels good to be home…” Momo muttered.

She glanced around.

_‘I wonder if Izuku’s home yet…’_

After a moment, she shrugged before walking to her bedroom to get changed, passing a few maids who simply bowed as she went along. When she changed out of her clothes, she decided to go to the study.

Opening the door, she was greeted by her mother and father pulling her into a tight hug.

“M-Mother? Father?”

The two pulled back from their hug after a few moments.

“Are you well?”  
  


“Do you feel any discomfort?”

“Did you get hurt at all?”

Momo was bombarded with questions and she had to hold her hands up to actually respond to them at all.

“I-I’m fine! I don’t have any injuries and I feel fine. Recovery Girl treated everyone’s injuries with her quirk before letting us return to the campus.”

A relatively short silence passed before her parents breathed sighs of relief. Momo frowned slightly.

“Were you waiting for me?”

Momo’s mother and father glanced at each other silently before looking back at their daughter.

“Yes we were. We needed to make sure you were safe… And we need to talk,” her mother said with a slight frown.

Momo frowned, concern filling her chest.

“About what?”

“Your continued enrollment in UA, dear,” her father answered for her.

“What do you mean father?” Momo asked with a frown.

“After what happened today… We’re considering pulling you out of UA and putting you in a safer hero school.”

Momo gasped. “What?!”

  
  
  


“UA is the number one school in Japan. Frankly, we should have realized the risk of sending you there and I’m surprised it’s taken this long before villains decided to attack it.”

“UA is the safest place in Japan! They were just caught off guard! You can’t blame them for not being prepared for villains attacking the place with one of the highest concentrations of quirked individuals and heroes in Japan!”

“As a matter of fact we can, Momo. With their popularity, they should be taking every precaution to make sure that their students are safe. I will not sit idly by while my daughter’s life is at risk simply by attending school!”

Momo felt herself tearing up, but she pressed on.

“Father, I am training to become a hero! My life will always be at risk when I graduate!”

“But your life _shouldn’t_ be at risk _during_ your life at university!”

“Maybe my being at risk is simply getting me used to life outside of school and as a hero!”

A tense moment went by before the conversation between Momo and her father had devolved into a shouting match while her mother remained silent.

“I will not allow-”

“You have no choice! I will have risks someday in my life! You can’t take me away from my friends that I’ve grown to cherish just because I’m in danger now!”

“It’s my job to pro-”

“Dear?” Momo’s mother placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Coco…” He took a calming breath and lowered his voice.

“She has a point… Besides, would you _really_ be alright with taking her away from her friends? Seeing her sorrow at leaving a place that has already had such an impact on her?”

“But… She might get hurt…”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to trust that she will keep her injuries to a minimum. She’s going to be a hero, Toto… She’s bound to have risks in her life.”

“I don’t want to leave UA… I can’t... ”

Toto sighed, looking down.

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you go there… You’re my daughter, Momo… I don’t want anything to happen to you…”

Momo walked up to her father and hugged him.

“I know father… But you’ve sheltered me so long… I need to keep attending UA… It’s not that I hate you being protective of me… But I _need_ to be my own person…”

“I’m sorry, Momo… Can you forgive me…?”

Momo nodded, smiling softly. “Of course I do father… Thank you for worrying for me as much as you do…”

Momo and her father shared a gentle hug, quickly joined by the Yaoyorozu matriarch a moment afterwards. Momo was tearing up, but she was smiling.

“I love you Mom and Dad…”

“We love you too sweetie…”

As Momo was held in her parents’ embrace, she sobbed gently into their chests. Her parents comforted her as she finally let the stress that had been building up for the past hours out of her body and into the waiting arms of her parents.

_________________________________________

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-Click!_

Izuku retracted his arm from the clock before practically leaping out of the bed, rushing to his dresser. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt before grabbing an onyx pendant in the shape of an “M” and putting it around his neck.

_‘Alright, clothes and good luck charm on. Gotta get a quick breakfast and head to the garage,’_ Izuku thought, rushing out of his bedroom.

“Do slow down, Master Midoriya.”

“Sorry, Nigel! I gotta get there quick so I have enough time to prepare!”

Before Nigel could reply, Izuku was gone. The butler sighed, shaking his head.

“I suppose I could let it slide this one time… I am rather curious as to why he is so excited, though… Could it be that Mistress Momo is attending this race?” Nigel thought aloud.

He shrugged before turning and continuing down the hall.

_________________________________________

Izuku had eaten breakfast in no time flat, making sure to thank the chef before grabbing his shoes and leaving. 

_‘Man, I still can’t get used to living here…’_ Izuku thought to himself, pausing in his sprint to look at the mansion he was just in.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned and continued sprinting.

“I gotta make sure it’s set up. Time trials start soon and it’s first come first serve. Thankfully, I can take three trials…” Izuku muttered to himself as he sprinted down the driveway and into the street.

_________________________________________

“Okay, everyone, please behave. We must show that UA students are respectable individuals,” Momo reminded.

“Well, considering Bakugo’s not here, we have a pretty clean and respectable group.” The brown-haired and pink-cheeked Ochako Uraraka smiled lightly at Momo.

“Well… There’s still Mineta…” Momo trailed off, glaring at the short purple-haired boy who stared back at her in confusion.

“What?” 

“I will do my best to keep him in line!” Tenya Iida spoke while chopping the air robotically.

Momo smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Iida,” Momo said before addressing the group, “Everyone, if you follow me, I will show you to our booth!”

“Right!”

_________________________________________

“I’m here!” Izuku called, pushing the door to the pit garage open.

Inside were several people, dozens of toolboxes, and, in the center of the room, a vehicle.

It had six wheels, two sets of wheels in the front and one set in the back. The front sets of wheels were noticeably smaller than the rear ones. In front of the two sets of wheels was a front wing, the angular pieces of the wing in front of the car’s wheels pointing out further than the nose in the car. 

He glanced to the cockpit, a bezel was around the front end of it with lights near where the bezel met in a point at the end. The cockpit was seated against the bezel with a black-tinted window that looked like something out of a jet. Right atop the rear end of the cockpit was a small top-mounted, arched air intake that blended right into the rest of the body.

On the sides of the car, in the space between the front and rear wheels, were rounded rectangular shapes with intake vents on the front and the rectangles curving and tapering to a rounded point in the back.

Towards the rear of the car, it was noticeably wider, the inside of the tires just about in line with the outside of the side-mounted intakes. Mounted above the tires were rear wing plates that curved out from the main body. On top of the rear wing plates, two oval thrusters sat, adorned with wings on top of them. The thrusters’ bodies flowed into the body like almost every other part of it, giving a streamlined silhouette aside from the two wings.

The livery was very basic, similar to the company’s colors. The majority of the car was white, with maroon trim on the edge of the front wing as well as fully coloring the two larger segments in front of the wheels. The side-mounted intakes were completely red as well, with a one centimeter trim of white outlining the intake vents. Finally, the rear thrusters, as well as the body that was between them, were coated in red including the wings, with a small stripe of red a centimeter in width stretching across the wing. The number five was painted in white on both of the side intakes and another five was painted in red was on the front wing.

“Woah… They got it done?” Izuku asked, looking away from the striking machine.

Chief, the pit boss of the team, was a bald man with ocean blue skin and was wearing mechanic’s overalls in the team’s colors of red and white. Chief walked up to Izuku.

“Yep! Maria got done testing it yesterday,” Chief said.

“You could have called me in to do the final testing, Chief.”

“Hah! Nah, I know you were too busy with Yaoyorozu’s daughter to come in,” he jested.

Izuku blushed profusely.

“CH-CHIEF! We aren’t like that!” Izuku shouted.

“HAHA! Oh yeah? Then what’s with all the hugs I saw you two having? That doesn’t look like _‘just a friend’_ to me. Or any of us.”

Izuku glanced around to see the rest of the crew nodding and snickering, causing his cheeks to get even hotter.

“You guys _suck_ , you know that?!”

“Oh come now, Izuku. We all know you like her,” a feminine voice drew his gaze.

Turning around, Izuku saw a woman with chocolate brown ear-length hair and green eyes wearing a single piece racing suit, the collar and shoulders red while the rest of the body was grey. A single line of red went down both arms of the suit, ending in a fully red racing glove.

“C’mon, Maria, not you too!” Izuku whined.

Maria laughed. “Sorry, I play for the majority.”

“Seriously?!”

Everyone had a laugh at Izuku’s expense, further embarrassing the boy. Chief calmed down first and got everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, enough fun for now. We got a race to qualify for!”

“Right!”

_________________________________________

Momo sat with her friends in the stands, looking at the cars rapidly passing by and glancing up at the screens that offered other camera angles of the time trials. She frowned slightly.

_‘Where’s Izuku? I thought he would have been on the track by now. Did he already do his run?’_

“Looking for someone, Yaomomo?” Kyouka’s voice drew her gaze.

She blushed slightly at the smirk she spotted on her friend’s face.

“W-well…”

_“HEY HEY HEY, RACING FANS! IT’S YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC HERE TO ANNOUNCE THIS YEAR’S GRAND PRIX AT FUJIOKA CIRCUIT! AS OF RIGHT NOW, MOST OF THE COMPETITORS ARE TAKING THEIR FIRST TIME TRIAL! THE STRAGGLERS FOR THEIR FIRST TRIAL ARE JUST NOW STARTING AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! THE FOURTH-PLACE FINISHER OF LAST YEAR’S CHAMPIONSHIP HAS FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO START HIS RUN!”_

Momo ignored the looks of surprise on everyone’s faces at Present Mic’s voice. Instead, she simply turned to look at the track. Sure enough, a familiar red machine was speeding down the track, the engine echoing in the distance.

_‘It’s him!’_ Momo thought, her heart skipping a beat.

_________________________________________

Izuku grit his teeth as the G-forces tugged at his body while taking his turn. Straightening the car out, he pressed a button. On the dash, a screen displayed a notification to Izuku.

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

The bezel around the cockpit folded out, giving way to a flat segment that linked with the front wing while the bezels with the lights linked up with the larger parts of the wing on the outside. The rear wings folded down to the sides of the car. It was then that Izuku felt a sudden pull of G-forces on his body, forcing a smile with gritted teeth.

_‘The rush! It’s way better than the testing!’_

Izuku spotted a hard left turn coming up and pushed another button while simultaneously pressing in the brake. 

**Aero Mode > Circuit Mode**

The car shifted back into its previous state in a matter of seconds, acting as an air brake due to the sudden shift in the aerodynamics of the car. G-forces pulled him forward against his harness, causing him to groan in exertion as he fought the forces acting upon him. He pulled the left trigger on the steering wheel, watching as a display on the dash reported his inputs.

**6 > 5 > 4**

His muscles strained as he forced the steering wheel left. Suddenly, the forces pulling him forward yanked him sideways in his seat. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the car moving under him. The slight shimmying and sliding of the tires that still were in the process of warming up fully.

_‘C’mon... C’mon!’_

Izuku let out another groan as he pulled his foot off the break and slammed on the accelerator. He was pushed back in his seat as the car rocketed out of the turn. He pulled the right trigger once then a second time a few moments later.

**4 > 5 > 6**

Izuku looked ahead.

_‘An easy right!’_

Izuku smirked as he pressed the button for Aero Mode again, glancing at the display as it reported as such while also glancing at the exterior of the car as it shifted.

He felt the car’s suspension rumbling underneath him, going over slight bumps as they came up. He turned the wheel right slightly before straightening it up again. Ahead of him, he saw the other racers as he _‘slowly’_ caught up to them. He took his foot off the accelerator ever-so-slightly to take a sharp left turn before pressing the accelerator once more.

_‘They’ll be going too shallow into the turn, over-shooting the apex…’ Izuku smirked._

Izuku shifted to the outside, shifting to Circuit Mode once more.

_‘Almost there...’_

Straining himself against the g-forces, he downshifted to third gear and waited to turn for a split second.

_‘Now!’_ Izuku whipped the steering wheel hard to the right as he took the sharp turn, groaning as his body was thrown to the left.

He felt the tires sliding ever-so-slightly and he saw the cars he predicted to miss the apex sliding as they tried to keep themselves in the turn. One of them even slid off the track and into the dirt trying to keep inside the turn at his speed. He smirked as he struggled against the g-forces of the turn, keeping his footlightly on his accelerator to keep his speed through the turn and once he saw the exit, he gunned it. Pressing the accelerator, he got back up to speed, shifting into sixth gear and pressing the button for Aero Mode. As the straightaway kept on, he glanced at the speedometer.

**450 km/h**

  
  


Izuku could definitely feel the speed. Looking over, he grabbed a lever and pushed it forward.

  
  


**550 km/h**

_________________________________________

Momo watched the screen as Izuku’s car shifted once more. It kept in Aero Mode and, along with it, the thrusters extended slightly upwards, revealing intakes. The thrusters suddenly roared, rocketing the car forward at blistering speeds. 

Izuku’s body slammed into his seat as the car’s Aero Boost Mode shot him forward and he fought to keep grasp of the wheel.

_‘Please don’t fail! Please don’t fail!’_

Momo gasped and prayed silently, her heart rate spiking.

_‘Please don’t explode! Please don’t explode!’_

Izuku looked down at the speedometer.

**650 km/h**

**700 km/h**

**750 km/h**

As soon as it hit seven hundred and fifty kilometers an hour, he pressed a button on the left side of his steering wheel. 

“F-faster! I c-can g-go f-faster!” Izuku strained. 

The engines screamed as Izuku sank further still into his seat, barely able to reach the wheel as he glanced ahead.

_‘Almost there! One more turn!’_

It was a large metal embankment meant to be taken while boosting. The camber of the track tilted towards the turn and curled around four hundred and fifty degrees before letting off onto a small straight away followed by a seventy-five degree right turn.

Izuku felt his car rumble and bounce slightly at the quick changing of angles his car was going through as it curled through the large banking turn. He clenched his teeth as the g-forces tore at his body, even with his harness holding him in his seat. Looking down, he saw the speedometer and the countdown timer before the thrust ended.

**950 km/h**

**4 sec**

_‘Just a little longer… Don’t fail on me now!’_

Izuku kept himself on his driving line, imagining it in front of him as he fought to maintain control of the missile of a car on the track.

**3 sec**

He could see the exit of the turn. He grimaced and groaned as he fought to turn his wheel slightly sharper. The g-forces pulled him to the brink of unconsciousness, his suit nearly drenched with sweat as he dove into the exit of the turn.

**2 sec**

Clenching his teeth he straightened the wheel out as he left the banking turn and shot towards the final turn at the end of the straightaway.

**1 sec**

Izuku rocketed towards the turn, mind racing to solve the last problem ahead of him.

_‘Ease to the outside of the turn. Brake and turn in. Accelerate out. I’ll have a straight shot to the finish!’_

**0 sec**

Instantly, Izuku was shoved forward into his harness, the speed of the jets disappearing as they shut off. He kept the car in Aero Mode to retain some speed, but as soon as he shifted into Circuit Mode, it was like All Might himself was shoving him forward against his restraints. 

Izuku clenched his teeth harder as he forced the steering wheel right, the force shifting to pushing him left instead of forward. 

**6 > 5 > 4**

_‘That’s it!’_

Izuku shoved the accelerator pedal down with all of his might once he was out of the turn, rocketing himself forward once again. 

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

As he exited the turn, he felt his rear tires start spinning, causing his eyes to widen. The rear end started fishtailing and his heartrate picked up. He quickly turned the wheel hard to the left to counteract the momentum of where the rear end was swinging.

_‘Oh shit! Don’t go into the wall! Don’t spin out! C’mon!’_

The fishtailing stopped, and the tires gripped the track once more. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he was thrown back into his seat once more, focusing ahead of him as he watched the finish line rapidly approaching. 

_‘YES!’_

As he passed the finish, he immediately let off the accelerator. He switched out of Aero Mode before thrusting his fist into the air, careful not to punch the cockpit window.

“YEAH! FIRST!”

_“Congrats, Izuku!’_ Chief shouted through the radio.

“I got first in front of Tensei! Holy crap, I did it! YES!”

_________________________________________

Momo looked over at the scoreboard after Izuku passed the finish line. After a few seconds, she saw the screen change.

**1: Izuku Midoriya | Yaoyorozu Racing | 1m 04s**

**2: Tensei Iida | IngeniumSpeed | 1m 20s**

**3: Keigo Takami | Hawk Wings | 1m 26s**

**4: Maria Lennon | Yaoyorozu Racing | 1m 35s**

**5: Naoto Tsubaraiya | Endeavor Enterprises | 1m 37s**

_“AND IZUKU MIDORIYA ONCE AGAIN TAKES POLE POSITION IN THIS CIRCUIT! THE HOME FIELD ADVANTAGE IS STRONG TODAY!”_ Present Mic shouted.

“YES!” Momo squealed loudly, surprising all of her classmates.

She quickly realized what she just did and tensed.

_‘I… I just did that… In front of the class…’_

“So…” Mina started.

Momo glanced back to find Mina and Kyouka smirking teasingly.

“Just a _friend_ , huh?”

Momo’s face erupted into different shades of crimson, covering her face with her hands as she sat back down.

_‘Obviously I want to be more than a friend… Why would you do this, Mina!’_

_________________________________________

Izuku rolled into his team’s pit, turning off the car’s engine once completely inside. Pressing a button just above him to his left, the cockpit opened. He climbed out and removed his helmet from his head, just in time to receive a bottle of water.

“So, what did you think?” Chief asked with a wide smile.

“What did you _feed_ this thing between my test and this race? The AKF-11 wasn’t nearly this fast before!”

Chief gave Izuku a cheeky smile.

“That’s because the engines we used were actually out of your Garland, tuned up further to match the base specs of the prototype thrusters. Only these are just a _little_ less explosive.”

Izuku chuckled. “Yeah… I noticed…”

The sound of a second engine drew their attention. Beside Izuku’s car, another car with the Yaoyorozu livery drove in. It was similar in design as Izuku’s car, except for that it looked as if it was permanently stuck in Aero Mode and the rear section of the car was a lot more filled in with aerodynamics compared to his. The thrusters weren’t out in the open and instead concealed in the very back of the car. Contrasting Izuku’s car’s color, this car was predominantly red with white trimming.

The cockpit opened once the engine noise ceased. Maria hopped out of the car, removing her helmet as Izuku smiled at her.

“I saw your standings on the drive into the pits. I can’t believe you got that time with just your Garland!”

Maria smirked.

“What can I say? The old girl still has some kick in her.”

Izuku nodded.

“I know. I got fourth overall last year with mine.”

Maria smirked.

“You could have gotten higher if you didn’t try overriding the Overboost limit and burn out your engines in the last lap.”

Izuku pouted.

“H-hey! It was the last lap! I thought I could beat Tensei to the finish and get second!”

Maria replied without missing a beat.

“But you would have been able to sit at third comfortably had you not risked it.”

“I take risks, Maria, that’s what I _do_. Granted, some of them are stupid risks, but most of my risks have paid off!”

The two frowned at one another for a moment before smiling once more.

“Good job gaining pole today,” Maria said.

Izuku nodded. “Thanks. Good job making the top five. I saw some newer cars out there, including Tsubaraiya’s.”

Maria laughed.

“You think Endeavor Enterprises would actually have drivers good enough to beat this old girl?” Maria asked, lightly kicking the tire of her car with her foot.

Izuku chuckled.

“No, I don’t think they do. Especially not on our home track.”

“Well said!” Maria replied with a toothy grin.

“Alright you two, the cars need to be adjusted for the next race,” Chief started. “Izuku, you’ve gotten used to the final iteration of the car for now, yes?”

Izuku nodded.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Good. Do you think you’re gonna be able to adjust it to better fit your driving style?”

Izuku paused, putting his finger and thumb against his chin. After a moment, he nodded.

“I think so. If I have any questions, I’ll just interrupt Maria,” Izuku replied with a smirk.

Chief nodded.

“Alright. The time trials will be finished in another twenty minutes. A lot of drivers will be wanting to take their second and third time trials now that you blew everyone else out of the water. Make sure you get everything set up the way you want before the end of the time trials.”

Izuku nodded in response.

“I will.”

“Good. Get to it, then. And Maria…”

Maria smirked as Chief remained quiet.

“Take five.”

Maria laughed as the Chief walked away. After a moment, she calmed down, sighing before turning to Izuku, who was carrying a computer over to his car. 

“Well, I don’t really have anything to do. Time to bug Izuku.”

_________________________________________

“-And that’s why my brother races cars in addition to his work as a hero!” Iida said proudly.

“You didn’t have to tell us your life story…” Mineta said flatly.

Sero and Kaminari nodded in agreement. 

“I disagree. I think Iida’s passion is admirab-”

Momo’s eyes suddenly widened.

_‘Oh! Izuku’s probably already in the pits waiting for me!’_

She quickly stood up, making her way to the walkway between seating groups.

“Yaomomo? Where are you going?” Mina called.

Momo smiled shyly.

“I-I forgot something! I’ll be right back!” Momo jogged out of the stands hurriedly .

As she disappeared inside the building, Mina turned to Kyouka and Ochako.

“How much do you want to bet she’s going to meet with her hot driver?”

_________________________________________

“Alright, it should be good now,” Izuku said.

“It better be! I doubt it would be beneficial to be pitting every couple laps to refuel your thrusters!” A woman groaned.

Izuku glanced back to see a woman with pink hair wearing team-colored overalls and holding a wrench pushing herself up from her leaning position. The white panel behind the cockpit had been removed, exposing all the car’s internals in that section.

“It used that much fuel on one lap?” Maria asked, glancing out from the same side Izuku was.

“Yeah, I doubt you would have had a full Aero Boost if you went on a second full lap,” the woman explained, rubbing her brow of sweat. “Additionally, the engine was extremely hot, hotter than in testing. I’d suggest maybe bumping the boost down five more percent, just to be sure. We don’t want it in high RPMs for too long. Our coolant can only do so much.”

“Mikki’s got a point. Best to make sure. And if we end up having trouble keeping position, then we can bump it back up,” Maria said, looking back at Izuku.

“Right.”

Izuku turned back to his laptop and detailed Mikki’s notes on his performance.

“Hey Mikki, do you have anything else you need to check with the AKF-11?” Maria asked.

“Nope! As soon as I put the body back on, I’ll get to your Garland.”

“Thanks, Mikki!”

Maria stood up from her perch on the side of the AKF-11’s cockpit, going over to her Garland and started removing the body panels behind the cockpit.

Izuku refocused on the screen for a moment before closing it, unplugging the wire connecting it to his car. He climbed out of his car and brought the closed computer over to Maria’s car, setting it in the seat.

“Thanks, Izuku.”

“No problem.”

Izuku turned towards the door to the garage door when he heard it creaking open. A man with blue hair under his team hat, wearing mechanic overalls in Izuku’s team color slowly entered the garage. He was drenched in sweat and dark bags had formed under his eyes.

“Darling?” the man called as he walked in.

“What is it?” Mikki replied with a soft tone.

“Need any help setting up the cars? ”

Mikki walked over to the man, a small smile on her face as she placed a hand on his forehead.

“Not today, honey. You need your rest.”

“But-”

“I can handle working on both cars just for today. You need to focus on recuperating.”

The man sighed, his shoulders drooping and his head lowering.

“I know, I just feel so useless just watching and not doing anything…”

Mikki kissed his cheek.

“I know. But just think of how long you’d feel that way if you didn’t just rest now? You’d be out for more than a single race if it got worse…”

He sighed once more.

“I know…”

Mikki patted his shoulder.

“C’mon. I’ll take you back to the trailer.”

“Okay…”

Mikki glanced back into the garage.

“I’ll be right back to help you, Maria!”

“No problem, Mikki! Get well soon, Guram!”

“Thank you…”

Izuku refocused on Maria after the door closed again.

“So, need any help?” Izuku asked.

“With getting all the body panels off? Of course. These things are way harder to take off than yours.”

Izuku smirked as he walked up to the car and began helping his teammate. A few minutes passed before the door opened once more. Instead of revealing Mikki as he expected, a smiling Momo Yaoyorozu was standing on the other side of the door.

“Momo!” Izuku said with a wide smile.

“Hey, Izuku,” Momo replied, a small smile on her face.

Izuku walked over to Momo while she walked over to him, meeting in the middle of the garage. The two embraced in a friendly hug before pulling back, still smiling at each other.

“I’m glad you and your friends could come watch!”

“Are you kidding? I’d never miss watching you race,” Momo replied, giggling.

Izuku blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

“Still, thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

Momo smiled fondly.

“I’m glad it does. I would hate it if you didn’t like me here.”

Izuku frowned.

“What?! I love you being here-”

Izuku immediately caught himself and the implications of that statement, blushing profusely while rubbing his head and looking away.

“I-I mean… I… I-uh… I really like how you come here to watch me...Uh… Yeah…”

Momo smiled and blushed back.

_‘He likes having me here!’_ she mentally squealed.

“Y-Yeah… I’m glad to be here too… Watching you is just… It’s very inspiring…”

Izuku glanced back at Momo.

“I-inspiring?”

Momo nodded.

“Yes… I… know you wanted to be a hero… But despite being rejected by... him... for your quirklessness, you don’t let that get you down… And go into your racing at two hundred percent…”

Izuku chuckled sheepishly.

“Well… It _did_ help that I really liked fast cars when I was younger. Did I ever tell you I really wished I got a quirk that dealt with speed? Like Ingenium’s?”

Momo giggled.

“You did? Oh that must have been so adorable! Little Izuku running around pretending to be running hundreds of kilometers an hour.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Yeah, laugh at my childish dreams, why don’t you.”

Momo giggled.

“They are very silly. But now you’re _actually_ living that dream. Going extremely fast on a track, experiencing the rush of a race… It still feels like I’m not yet living my dream…” Momo trailed off.

She looked down slightly, her smile faltering slightly. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at Izuku, who was smiling softly back at her. 

“You’re living mine though. I would have done anything to get into UA… Well, back when I still wanted to go, anyway. So do you want my advice?”

Momo nodded wordlessly.

“Enjoy where you are right now. Sure, you’re not out doing hero work yet but that’s because you need to learn how to be a hero first. Enjoy it and embrace it! And tell me about it. Would make me feel like a part of the class.” Izuku smiled and stuck his tongue .

Momo giggled softly.

“Thanks Izuku… I just… I haven’t had much faith in my abilities lately… The attack on the USJ… I just felt like I could have done more…”

Izuku squeezed her shoulder softly.

“I understand, Momo… But it doesn’t help to get hung up on that. The only way you’ll get better is to use that to push yourself to try harder, to improve. Not to say you aren’t good enough already. Because I know you are. You’re amazing! You’re smart, kind, and not to mention powerful. That self defense class I took taught me nothing on how to deal with how you fight. In _my_ opinion, all you need is to refine your existing skills. You’ve gotten the training portion done already.”

Momo blushed at all the praise.

_‘He thinks I’m all those things…? Should I…?’_

“Th… thank you, Izuku…” Momo said shyly.

Izuku smiled softly.

“You’re very welcome, Momo.”

The two descended into silence.

_‘I need to tell him…’_

“Izuku, I-”

The door opened, revealing Chief, Maria and the rest of the team. Suspiciously, Maria had apparently left the garage when Momo arrived.

“Alright, Izuku! It’s almost time for the race. Your car good?”

“Yeah it is,” Izuku said before looking at Momo. “What did you want to say?”

Momo looked at him, a blush on her face.

_‘I… I shouldn’t distract him with it…’_

“L-later… Just focus on the race. I can tell you afterwards.”

Izuku nodded with a smile, retracting his hand from her shoulder.

“Watch me out there. I’ll make sure to win.”

Momo nodded, a smile forming.

“I’ll be watching.”

Momo left after one last hug. When she was out of sight, Izuku turned back to Chief, who was holding his helmet. He handed it to Izuku.

“Thanks.”

“Make sure you don’t go too hard until the end. We don’t want the car falling apart. This is its first official race, after all.”

Izuku nodded.

“Got it. Make sure to push it even harder than I normally do at the last laps,” Izuku said with a smirk.

The chief laughed.

“Good!”

_________________________________________

Momo returned to her seat just in time to see all of the cars lined up.

_“WELCOME, LISTENERS, TO THE FIRST RACE OF THE TWENTY-TWO-XX CYBER FORMULA GRAND PRIX! OUR LINEUP IS FILLED WITH WELL-KNOWN RACERS FROM ALL ACROSS JAPAN! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER WATCHED THIS RACE BEFORE, THIS WILL BE THE FIRST OF FIVE QUALIFYING RACES STAGED IN JAPAN! EACH RACE YIELDS POINTS THAT WILL BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO COMPLETE EACH RACE, PROPORTIONAL TO THE POSITION THEY FINISH IN! THE TOP FIVE OVERALL AT THE END OF THESE QUALIFYING RACES WILL BE ENTERED INTO THE WORLD CYBER FORMULA GRAND PRIX! I CAN SAY CONFIDENTLY THAT THESE RACES WILL BE VERY EXCITING! IN THIS RACE ALONE WE HAVE THE WINNER AND TWO TOP PLACE FINISHERS OF LAST YEAR’S CHAMPIONSHIP!”_

“So, did you find what you forgot? Or did you actually go to see your hot race car driver boyfriend~” Mina teased.

Momo blushed brightly but didn’t respond. Mina’s smile widened.

“I knew it!”

“Mi-Mina!”

_“NOW, LET’S INTRODUCE THE DRIVERS!”_

Momo refocused on the track, concentrating on Izuku’s car in pole position.

_________________________________________

Izuku was looking up at the stands, smiling under his helmet. After a few moments he refocused at the front, glancing up at the light, listening to the growl of the engine behind him. 

_‘This is gonna be a tough one. Usually Ingenium doesn’t attend until the second race.’_

He heard the Chief’s voice through his helmet.

_“Tsubaraiya’s gonna try and get ahead early.”_

“Just like every other race, then. Should I expect him to activate his boosters early?”

_“Don’t be surprised if he does. Stay on guard.”_

“Got it.”

Izuku noticed the starting light flash red. His eyes narrowed. The screen in front of his wheel revealed the count.

**3**

Izuku gripped his wheel tighter, revving the engine once.

**2**

Izuku revved his engine two more times, feeling the car rumble to the beat of the engine. Behind him, he heard other cars revving their engines.

**1**

Izuku held the accelerator down, hearing the engine’s sounds get louder and louder until reaching the highest it could rev. Behind him, he could barely hear the other cars doing the same.

**0**

_‘This is it!’_

____________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________

**CAR PREVIEWS**

****

** AKF-11 **

** **

** Garland SF-01 **


	2. Racing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so at the request of one of my betas, I am going to leave a key for things happening. Of course, this can change depending on the car due to differences in engineering. So here it is.  
> Pulling a lever = boost mode  
> Pressing a button = switching between Aero and Circuit mode or going into the second boost stage  
> Flicking a switch(in this chapter) = Turning on the radio

_ Minutes earlier… _

**_“LET’S INTRODUCE OUR CAR LINEUP! IN POLE POSITION IS IZUKU MIDORIYA IN HIS ASURADA AKF-11!”_ **

Momo heard the crowd cheering loudly for her crush. She smiled, heart fluttering as she saw his car, thinking of his soft smile. She smiled happily and joined the cheering, ignoring the smiling looks from the other girls.

**_“NEXT UP, IN THE SECOND POSITION, THE WINNER OF LAST YEAR’S CYBER FORMULA GRAND PRIX, TENSEI IIDA! IT’S HIS FIRST TIME IN THIS CIRCUIT, BE NICE TO HIM RACE FANS! HIS CAR OF CHOICE IS THE SPIEGEL HP-023!”_ **

Momo looked over to the second place position as she sat down. 

_ ‘It looks like IngeniumSpeed constructed a new car for this year as well.’ _

The second place car looked like a cross that narrowed to a tip at the end of it. Metal webbing branched out from the tip to tire housings. The two side lengths of the cross design were shaped like plane wings with tire housings on the ends of them. The cockpit sat in the center of the cross-shaped car. On the end of the rear wheel housings, two wings were angled inwards towards the center of the car, acting as a rear spoiler for it. The whole car was a grey shade similar to Ingenium’s armor, with blue lines throughout the car’s scheme. A stylized white  **INGENIUM** was emblazoned beside the cockpit hatch.

**_“AND IN THE THIRD POSITION, WE HAVE KEIGO TAKAMI! HE WAS THIRD PLACE LAST YEAR IN THE WORLD CYBER FORMULA GRAND PRIX! HIS CAR IS THE STEALTH JAGUAR Z-7!”_ **

Hawks sat in his car with the transparent cockpit open, resting his feet lazily on the dashboard. The matte gray cockpit sat in the center of the vehicle’s sleek triangular chassis that stretched to a sharp point at the front of the vehicle in the shape of a bird’s beak. The ‘beak’ was flanked on either side by triangular, fin-like tire housings. The chassis was a brick red color that widened in the rear where a large air-intake sat just above the cockpit, splitting into a white wing-like spoiler. A massive thruster with two tipped cones was mounted in the rear of the vehicle that connected seamlessly to the air intake. The large rear tire housings were shaped into similar sleek fins as the front and sat neatly upon massive tires.

Momo could see the hero waving to the crowd in the stands. She smirked in amusement before looking at the next one.

**_“NEXT UP! SHE’S A WOMAN WHO NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION! BUT I’LL GIVE ONE ANYWAY! THE TEAMMATE TO IZUKU MIDORIYA! MARIA LENNON! AND HER VEHICLE OF CHOICE! HER GARLAND SF-01!”_ **

Momo clapped and cheered for her friend along with the majority of the crowd. She wasn’t nearly as passionate as she was when cheering for her crush, which she realized once she noticed the knowing looks the girls were giving her. Thankfully, Present Mic got everyone’s attention once more.

**_“NEXT UP, IN THE FIFTH PLACE POSITION, WE HAVE NAOTO TSUBARAIYA! AND HIS VEHICLE OF CHOICE, THE EL CONDOR B-19!”_ **

Momo had to restrain her laughter as she heard a significantly less group of the crowd cheering at the fifth place car.

_ ‘It looks worse than last year’s car…’ _ Momo thought with disgust.

The front had a rounded front wing that curved and morphed into the front wheel housings. The cockpit had an arrow-like design, tapering at the tip and spreading into an aerodynamic rear wing with the ends curling around inward. Like the other Cyber Formula cars, it had a top-mounted air intake right behind the cockpit, perfectly flowing into the body. Below the rear wing were the rear wheel housings, which had fins that doubled as air intakes in front of each tire. In the rear, a large thruster was mounted in the center. The car was colored like Endeavor’s costume, primarily deep blue with flaming orange accents.

**_“IN SIXTH POSITION WE HAV-”_ **

“Who’re you rooting for, Mina? Ribbit,” Tsuyu questioned.

“Do you even need to ask? I’m rooting for the sexy greenie in first place~” Mina replied, glancing at Momo with a mischievous grin.

_ ‘Why you- Wait! Easy, Momo, easy… Calm down…’ _

Momo bit back her jealousy, simply giving Mina a strained smile. Mina frowned at the lack of a reaction.

_ ‘She’s just trying to get a reaction out of me… Calm down… Don’t give her the satisfaction...’ _

“I’m rooting for him, too! If Yaomomo is rooting for him and has him for her racing team, he must be good!” Kirishima declared.

“I concur that he is indeed a formidable driver, but my brother won the Cyber Formula Grand Prix last year! I have full confidence that he will win this race!” 

“I don’t know about that. Mic said that Midoriya had the home field advantage. And did you see his lap time? Almost twenty seconds faster,” Kaminari commented.

“That was simply due to his unfamiliarity with the track. Now that he’s familiarized himself with the track layout he will most certainly succeed!”

_ ‘I must disagree, Iida. Izuku will definitely win.’ _

Momo smiled fondly down at Izuku’s car.

“You can do it, Izuku…” she whispered, low enough to go unnoticed.

_________________________________________

Tensei glanced over at the first place car.

“Hmm… You’re getting better Izuku Midoriya… Let’s see if you can achieve victory on this circuit…” 

The starting light drew his attention and his gaze hardened.

“Let’s get this started…”

**3**

Tensei took a deep breath, calming himself.

**2**

He pressed the accelerator twice, feeling the rapid vibrations of his engine in response. He heard the other cars revving their engines as well, causing his heart rate to pick up. 

_ ‘I love this part…’ _

**1**

He held down the accelerator pedal, a small smirk spreading across his face..

**0**

_________________________________________

Izuku released the brake and shifted into first gear as soon as the green light blinked on. His drive wheels spun, slowly pushing him forward. As soon as he felt the car surging forward, he shifted into second gear, traction returning in full force once the gear was switched. Izuku was shoved back into his seat as the car rocketed forward. 

Pressing a button, his car switched into Aero Mode, pushing him even further back as he drove forward. He looked to the right side to see Ingenium gaining on him.

_ ‘I knew it. Of course the champion would control the spin of his wheels. And break that spin earlier.’ _

Izuku smirked before refocusing ahead of him. The first turn was coming up. He quickly glanced over to Ingenium before looking back ahead. 

_ ‘Now!’ _

Shifting out of Aero Mode and pressing the brake, his body pushing against his harness as the g-forces pulled him forward. 

_________________________________________

Tensei looked ahead to his left, seeing Izuku braking.

_ ‘Lead the way, Midoriya.’ _

He pressed the brake hard, slowing down faster than Izuku.

_ ‘Can’t go as fast as him. I’m too shallow.’ _

_________________________________________

Momo watched as Izuku took the first turn ahead of Ingenium, smiling in excitement.

**_“AND THE RACERS ARE OFF, TAKING THE FIRST TURN IN THIS TWENTY-LAP RACE! AND LUCKILY FOR THESE VIEWERS, THE LOCAL FAVORITE IS IN THE LEAD! IZUKU MIDORIYA!”_ **

Momo heard the cheering response and couldn’t help but cheer as well, standing up and clapping her hands together.

“YOU CAN DO IT IZUKU!” Momo shouted, caught up in the moment.

_________________________________________

Izuku quickly shifted into Aero Mode, his body pulled back once more.

_ ‘This right turn is easy. I can take it in Aero Mode.’ _

He quickly glanced at a camera feed showing the rear of his car. Ingenium was behind him and thankfully wasn’t gaining on him.

_ ‘I guess he still hasn’t gotten fully used to the track. Understandable, but I’ll be using that to my advantage!’ _

Izuku pressed on the accelerator harder, moving away from Ingenium even further. He didn’t make it far before the next turn came up. Letting up on the gas and switching to Circuit Mode once more, he swung to the outside before diving into the turn. His cold wheels slid slightly on the ground during the turn, the cockpit rumbling slightly from the repeated vibrations of the wheels sliding sideways. 

He glanced at the rear view and saw Ingenium gaining on him. He grit his teeth as he looked ahead again. He saw the exit of the turn and didn’t wait.

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

He pressed the accelerator pedal down and sank deeper into the seat, shooting out of the turn.

_________________________________________

Tensei watched Izuku’s car scream out of the turn and smirked.

“Looks like I have some things to learn about this course!”

He pressed the accelerator pedal down more, shooting out of the turn behind his opponent in first place. He pulled a lever on the side as he saw the easier left turn that Izuku was already taking.

**Circuit = > Aero**

The front and rear wheel housings retracted into the body of the car, slimming up the front and exposing the wings fully in the rear. The two spoilers that were pointing inward pivoted outward, now tilting away from the car.

Tensei was pushed back in his chair as the g-forces of his acceleration pushed against his body.

_________________________________________

Izuku glanced back to see Ingenium gaining on him and smirked.

“Following my slipstream are you? I won’t let you use that to your advantage.”   
  


He turned his wheel to the right as the easy left turned into an easy right. He saw Ingenium get slightly further away. He pressed the accelerator down more ever-so-slightly. He felt the wheels start slipping and backed off a bit. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his foot off the pedal just as a sharp ninety-degree turn came up. His eyes narrowed as he pressed the brake.

**Aero Mode > Circuit Mode**

**6 > 5 > 4**

Izuku lurched forward as the car slowed down, groaning as he pulled the steering wheel to the left, his muscles straining. His body leaned to the right as the forces acting on him pushed him away from the turn. He pressed the accelerator down once more as he exited the turn, shifting to Aero Mode once more.

_________________________________________

Tensei pushed a lever back up as he pressed the brake.

**Aero = > Circuit**

**6 = > 5 => 4**

He grunted against the g-forces as he turned left. A smirk was on his face.

“Aggressive moves, Midoriya!”

Straightening his wheel, he rocketed out of the turn in Aero Mode in pursuit of Izuku’s car.

_________________________________________

Izuku glanced at the rear view mirror, seeing Ingenium behind him. He smirked competitively in his helmet.

“You aren’t catching me that easily!”

Looking ahead, smirk widening.

_ ‘Perfect.’ _

He moved towards the outside of the turn, remaining in Aero Mode. Sure enough, Ingenium made the same move. 

The turn came up and he sprung into action.

**Aero Mode > Circuit Mode**

**6**

_________________________________________

Ingenium saw Izuku’s car shift out of Aero Mode and dive into the turn, hugging the inside tightly. He didn’t have any time to react at the sudden movement, causing him to keep wide as he pushed the lever back up.

**Aero = > Circuit**

**6 = > 5**

He lost ground on Izuku as he fought to push back into the inside of the turn, groaning in exertion. 

_ ‘Clever. You saw I was slipstreaming and used that to your advantage.’ _

He clicked his wheel’s paddle.

**5 = > 6**

Tensei smirked.

“I’m starting to get excited!”

_________________________________________

“Woah! Iida, did you see that?” Sato asked.

“Yeah! He lost some ground on Midoriya!’ Kirishima said in awe.

Iida grit his teeth.

“Darn it! My brother must have fallen for a ruse! GET BACK UP THERE, TENSEI! YOU CAN DO IT!” Iida shouted, one hand cupping his mouth and the other chopping the air.

“LEAVE HIM IN THE DUST, IZUKU!” Momo shouted.

Everyone else from 1-A looked between the two shouting classmates, each one shouting after the other.

“They’re both so passionate, ribbit.”

“Yeah, but I can see why. One has a brother racing while the other has a whole racing team. Well, her family does, I mean,” Ochako nodded.

“GO MIDORI!” Mina shouted.

“Midori?” Ochako asked.

“She already has a nickname for him, it seems, ribbit.”

_________________________________________

Blasting out of the turn, Izuku pressed the button on the steering wheel and pressed down hard on the accelerator.

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

Izuku felt himself get pushed back in his seat as he drove through the series of easy turns. It was practically a straightaway with how slight the turns were. Looking behind, he saw Ingenium gaining on him, taking a different driving line. He refocused on the track and saw a sharper turn up coming up ahead. Knowing what came next, he smirked, pressing the button on his steering wheel again.

**Aero Mode > Circuit Mode**

He dove into the turn as he slowed down, interrupting Ingenium’s line.

_________________________________________

“Crap!”

Tensei pressed the brake, pushing the lever up.

**Aero = > Circuit**

Turning his wheel sharply, he swung wide while Izuku kept to the inside of the turn. 

_ ‘He’s driving the perfect line. I can’t get around him… But I’ll try!’ _

Pressing the pedal harder, he shot towards Izuku’s car again.

_________________________________________

**_“THE LEADERS ARE ENTERING DIABLO CORNER! AT LEAST ONE CAR HAS CRASHED HERE EVERY YEAR DUE TO MISCALCULATING THEIR SPEED WHILE TURNING! LET’S SEE IF THIS CORNER KEEPS ITS TRADITION TODAY!”_ **

“If someone crashes every year… Shouldn’t they… Fix that?” Kyouka commented, glancing at Momo.

“The safety systems on the car leave the driver completely safe in the event of a crash. And it isn’t like it’s the turn’s fault. It’s the drivers that think they can take it faster than recommended that are at fault,” Momo explained.

_________________________________________

Izuku grunted as he pressed the brake, cranking the steering wheel to the right as he entered the sharp corner. He winced slightly, the tires beneath him sliding ever so slightly as the whole car began to shake.

_ ‘I’m going too hard on you, I know, but  _ **_please_ ** _ stay with me!’ _

He groaned as he kept the car turning, the forces pulling him forward and to the left as he took the turn.

_ ‘There it is!’ _

Izuku pushed down the pedal with a grunt.

“You got… This!”

Izuku shot out of the turn, much to his relief, and felt himself pushed back into his chair once more. He pressed the button on his steering wheel and pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor.

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

_________________________________________

Tensei shot out of the turn following Izuku. He pulled the lever and watched the wheels retract to the body.

**Circuit = > Aero**

He felt his body pushed back as he shot through the straightaway. Seeing Izuku’s rear thrusters deploy and spit flames, leaving him in the dust, he smirked.

“Two can play that game.”

Pulling a lever, the blue lines on his car glowed and he shot forward at an increased speed.

_________________________________________

Izuku looked behind him, seeing Ingenium gaining on him once more.

_ ‘I figured he’d go for the faster boost speed. But that just means he’ll run out of fuel faster.’ _

He glanced at his speedometer.

**750 km/h**

Izuku smirked, pressing another button on his steering wheel.

_________________________________________

Tensei’s eyes widened as the thrusters on Izuku’s car extended and a much stronger blast of flame erupted from it, rocketing the car forward into the metal embankment that was before the last turn.

“A second boost?!”

_________________________________________

Izuku shot back in his chair as he rocketed into the embankment, blasting through the turn. He saw the distance between him and Ingenium increase rapidly as he blasted through the track.

**950km/h**

**5 sec**

_ ‘A little early, but that’s fine.’ _ He looked from the dash to the road ahead.

Izuku kept on the accelerator, simply focusing on micromanaging the car’s trajectory. His wheels shimmied and rumbled over the ground below it. Izuku fought against the steering wheel as every slight bump affected its position as he curled around the banking turn.

**4 sec**

“Almost…”

**3 sec**

_ ‘Should I cut it?’ _ Izuku thought, nearing the spot where he turned sharper into it during the time trial.

**2 sec**

_ ‘I can’t. I won’t! This is a full race, not just a time trial.’ _

**1 sec**

Izuku kept on his line through the last of the banking turn.

**0 sec**

As soon as he drove out of the turn, he lurched forward, the g-forces of the speed nearly throwing him out of the harnessthe.This time he was more prepared however, and lost no time coming out of the boost. Looking in his rearview, he couldn’t see Ingenium anywhere. 

_ ‘Nice, he’s still in the turn! _ ’ 

Izuku shot straight for the last turn, shifting out of Aero Mode and taking the last turn in sixth gear, quickly reapplying Aero Mode once out of the turn.

_________________________________________

Tensei boosted out of the turn and into the straight. He saw the tail end of Izuku driving through the turn before disappearing around the corner. Pulling the lever to disable his thrusters and pulling another lever to switch his mode, he approached the turn.

**Aero = > Circuit**

Tensei pushed the car right before pulling the lever to engage Aero Mode again, shooting into the final straightaway.

_________________________________________

Momo cheered as Izuku’s car passed the starting line again, soon followed by Tensei Iida’s car.

**_“AND AT THE END OF THE FIRST LAP, IZUKU MIDORIYA RETAINS HIS LEAD! HE’S REALLY RACING AGGRESSIVELY! IT MUST BE BECAUSE OF IIDA KNOCKING AT HIS DOOR!”_ **

“YOU CAN DO IT, TENSEI!” 

“IZUKU, YOU CAN WIN THIS! YOU CAN DO IT!”

_________________________________________

As the first and second place drivers battled it out viciously in front, another, much different battle was being held between the third and fourth position drivers. They were neck-and-neck down the straightaway, thrusters flaring as they entered the banking turn. She flicked a switch and watched the dash for a moment before refocusing on the road ahead.

**Private Channel: Transmitting…**

“You know, Keigo, it would be  _ so  _ much better if you let me take third place,” Maria purred.

Keigo smirked. “Not a chance, my dear. I’ll be the one taking third place.”

He took a second to glance at Maria’s Garland.

“After all, I get to choose where we go for dinner if I finish ahead of you.”

Maria laughed.

“Don’t you mean  _ I  _ get to choose where we go to dinner when  _ I _ finish ahead of you?” 

The Garland and Keigo’s Stealth Jaguar exited the banking turn, deactivating their thrusters as they shot to the next turn. Maria was on the inside while Keigo was on the outside. She lurched forward as she broke first, Keigo braking after her and ending up ahead of her as they accelerated out of the turn into the final straightaway before the starting line.

“You drive a hard bargain, dear. But I’m afraid I’m going to pass.”

Keigo pulled the lever for his booster, pushing him forward away from Maria. He grinned as he was pushed back in his seat, looking through the rear camera view.

“Like you’ll lose me!”

Maria pulled the lever for her booster, lurching back in her seat as she gained on Keigo’s car, smirking competitively.

“I’ll be buying that dinner!”

As the first turn came up once more, Keigo pushed the lever forward, braking and grunting against the g-forces as he started turning into the first corner. Before he had a chance, though, Maria came screeching through.

“W-what?!”

Before Keigo could fully enter the turn, Maria’s car entered in front of him, putting him in fourth place. His mouth hung open in shock for a split second before shaking his head and pressing the accelerator ever so slightly harder.

“My dear, dear Keigo, I’d think you’d know better that I train on this track regularly. Looks like I’ll be picking dinner…  _ darling~ _ ”

Maria smirked cleverly, contrary to her innocent voice. She straightened her wheel out, driving the short straight before turning right slightly once more.

“Not if I can help it!” Keigo shouted.

He got into Maria’s slipstream, slowly gaining on the woman as they went through the easy turns. He quickly pressed the brake after a moment as a ninety-degree turn came up .

He was pushed to the side as he took the turn but swiftly pressed the accelerator again, quickly passing Maria’s car out of the turn, smirking.

“Oh poor, sweet Maria, I guess experience on the track will only get you so far. See you at the finish line, love!” 

_________________________________________

Momo smirked in amusement as she watched the couple half-battle half-flirt on the racetrack.

_ ‘Is this what romance is like for racers?’ _

The loud roaring of engines soon interrupted her focus as she looked at the track to see Izuku and Tensei battling it out for first.

**_“MIDORIYA AND IIDA ARE SO FAR AHEAD OF THE PACK THEY MIGHT AS WELL BE IN A DIFFERENT RACE! THEY’RE FIGHTING TOOTH AND NAIL FOR THE FIRST PLACE SLOT, I”M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT FOLKS!”_ **

Momo watched as the cars rocketed by. Her heart fluttered in excitement at seeing Izuku fighting so aggressively on the track. She never got tired of the feeling, despite how many times she’d seen him race. 

_ ‘Go Izuku… Beat him!’ _

_________________________________________

As the race reached its halfway point, the racers' cars started entering the pits to refuel their thrusters or change their tires. Izuku, however, raced past the pits. Looking behind him, he noticed Ingenium doing the same.

_ ‘Hmm… I wonder if he wants to try and pass me before going into the pits…’ _

He flicked a switch on his dash.

“Guys, how much thruster fuel do I have?”

Izuku grunted as he lurched to the side as he entered the first turn of the next lap. 

_ “Enough for two more uses.” _

“And the tires?” He groaned out as he was pushed back from accelerating.

_ “The rear tires are in the worst condition but still usable. The front four are fine for now. We’ll let you know when it gets in the red. For now, plan a pit stop in two laps for changing tires and refueling.” _

“Understood, Chief. Shutting off my mic.”

_ “Got it.” _

Izuku switched off his mic in time to hit the brakes into the ninety-degree turn that let out into a short straightaway before the turn he tricked Ingenium on. Accelerating out of the turn and grunting at the g-forces, he pressed a button on his wheel.

**Circuit Mode > Aero Mode**

_________________________________________

**Circuit = > Aero**

“How much of my booster is left?” Tensei questioned, his body getting pushed back into his seat.

_ “I’m reading thirty percent. With you increasing the boost power, it’s been depleting at a higher rate. You need to come in on this lap,” _ his crew chief replied.

Tensei grit his teeth as he pulled the lever to switch out of Aero Mode and forced his wheel to the left, the g-forces pushing him to the right.

“Dang it! Alright, I’ll be coming in. Get ready for me.”

_ “Roger!” _

He pulled the lever, switching back into Aero Mode again and shooting out of the turn in hot pursuit of Izuku’s car.

_________________________________________

Momo watched as Tensei’s car drove into the pits. She smiled excitedly.

_ ‘Yes! He’s going to be farther ahead of him!’ _

She paused, frowning.

_ ‘But wait… Izuku hasn’t gone into the pit yet… He’ll be losing that ground.’ _

She sighed, shaking her head.

_ ‘Dang it… Come on, Izuku, just keep it up! You can win this!’ _

_________________________________________

Two laps passed with no position changes from Izuku or Tensei other than when he went into the pits, allowing Izuku to gain a lot of ground in that time.

“Alright, I’m coming into the pit! Get ready!” Izuku said through his helmet mic.

_ “Got it! We’re ready for you!” _

Izuku shot out of the final turn and quickly turned once more, entering the pit lane and slowing himself down to the speed limit the pit had.

_________________________________________

Momo quickly stood up as she saw him driving into the pits.

“Yaomomo, where are you going?”

“I have to do something important!”

_________________________________________

Izuku pressed the brake once in front of his team’s pits. He pressed the button to turn the car off before flicking the switch to open the cockpit. He took his helmet off and pulled back the head sock, freeing his sweaty face.

“Alright, time it!”

Izuku glanced over to see one person manning the pipe while Chief and Mikki dealt with the tires.

“Izuku!” 

Momo came running to the side of his car holding a bottle of water with the top open. Izuku smiled softly.

“Thanks, Momo.”

Taking the bottle in his hands, he gulped down half of it. Handing it back, he smiled.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“Five more seconds!” Mikki reported.

Momo kept her focus on Izuku’s face, tuning out the other sounds.

_ ‘I… I want to do it… I want to… I will!’ _

“Izuku?”

He looked over at Momo with a curious expression. She quickly moved forward, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing the other. Izuku’s eyes widened and his face exploded in a blush. Despite that, he tried to keep his cool.

When Momo drew back, their eyes locked on to each other.

“I know you can win this Izuku… Win!”

Izuku’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into a serious expression.

“I will! I promise!”

“You’re good!” Mikki shouted.

Izuku pulled his head sock over his face again as Momo stepped back. Replacing his helmet, he closed the cockpit and started the car. The engine roared as it drove away from the pit, Momo watching him leave with a closed hand to her chest.    
  


“So… Finally taking your man for yourself?” Mikki commented, a clever smirk on her face.

“Mi-Mikki!”

“About time,” Chief added with a knowing smile.

“Chief, not you too!”

_________________________________________

Izuku drove out of the pits, slamming on the accelerator once he was out of the speed zone. His rear tires spun for a few moments before gripping the road, sending him speeding down the track.

“Chief, am I still in first?” 

_ “You are. Iida’s car is almost to the final turn.” _

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

_ “Considering how you almost lapped him before pitting, it’s understandable. Just make sure he doesn’t pass you.” _

Izuku was quiet.

_ ‘Win…’ _ Momo’s voice rang through his head.

His gaze hardened.

“He won’t pass me.”

_________________________________________

Naoto Tsubaraiya, behind the bickering couple of Keigo and Maria, grimaced.

“Dammit… This handles terribly!”

_ “We had to rush development. Just focus on keeping fourth and we can try and adjust for the next race.” _

“Got it.”

Naoki grunted as he pressed the accelerator and swung wide in his turn, missing the apex completely.

_ ‘Shit!’ _

_________________________________________

**_“WE’RE AT THE FINAL LAP OF THIS RACE AND THE FRONT RUNNERS ARE STILL FIGHTING STRONG! WE’VE SEEN SOME BOLD PASSING ATTEMPTS MADE BY TENSEI IIDA THAT IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS COMPLETELY SHUT DOWN! ARE WE GOING TO SEE IIDA TAKE THE WIN OR WILL THE YAOYOROZU TEAM SUCCEED AT KEEPING FIRST?!”_ **

Izuku and Tensei screamed down the road into the next turn, Tensei on the inside while Izuku remained on the outside.

“You aren’t getting past me!” Izuku shouted.

“I can make it!” Tensei grunted.

Izuku dove into the turn, switching out of circuit mode at the very last second. He found his wheels slipping ever so slightly from the sudden change in speed and trajectory. Tensei dove in right next to him, forcing Izuku to not go as far into the apex as he wanted.

Izuku grit his teeth as he fought the wheel, pressing the button to switch into Aero Mode by a fraction of a second before Tensei’s car did. Izuku’s gritted grimace shifted into a grin as he pulled ahead Tensei.

He and Tensei fought down the set of curves, being forced to break earlier due to him being on the inside of the ninety-degree left turn. Tensei pulled ahead of him causing him to grit his teeth.

“Shit!”.

Izuku gained ground on the following turn, his front wing practically kissing the rear of Tensei’s car as they exited the turn and went into the straightaway. With both shifting into Aero Mode, it became a battle of endurance, and with Izuku’s car behind Tensei’s, it was quickly shifting into Izuku’s favor.

Swinging out of the slipstream, Izuku shot through the turns side-by-side with Tensei. The two shot straight for Diablo Corner, shifting out of Aero Mode simultaneously.

“Get… Ahead!” 

Izuku groaned as he pushed the car to its absolute limit into the turn. The two entered the turn side-by-side before blasting out of the turn and into the straightaway, sharing a single thought between them.

_ ‘I’m going to win this!’ _

Both pulled the levers in their car. Tensei’s car lit up blue and shot forward while Izuku’s car extended its thrusters and rocketed ahead. Izuku grit his teeth harder as he saw Ingenium getting ahead. He eyed the dashboard.

**650 km/h**

**700 km/h**

**750 km/h**

Izuku pressed the button on the steering wheel harder than he ever had before. And in that moment, he shot forward at an even faster speed. His muscles screamed and ached as the g-forces pulled him back in his chair.

_ ‘I have to win! I have to win!’ _

Izuku could see he was gaining on Tensei. Tensei, noticing the gaining Izuku, looked ahead and immediately devised a plan to possibly slow him down. Moving in front of his path and forcing him to move to the outside. It was just in time, too, as the banking turn came up.

Tensei entered the turn on the inside of it, allowing him to take the shorter route through it. Izuku grit his teeth as he was forced to the outside of the turn, his gaining slowing to a mere crawl. The turn forced both drivers back in their seats as they changed trajectory throughout the entire turn.

Halfway through the turn, they were side-by-side once more. They glanced out of their cockpits at the other, locking gazes if they could see one another before focusing on the track again.

Straightening their wheels, they blasted towards the final turn.

**Warning! Overheat Imminent!**

**3**

**2**

“Shit!” Tensei cursed, pushing the lever back up and disabling his boost mode.

Looking over, Tensei saw Izuku disable his thrusters a second after his, narrowly passing his car with an extra second of speed. Izuku’s eyes widened at him passing his rival and immediately tried to capitalize on it, moving ahead of Tensei’s car to keep him from passing. Retaliating, Tensei moved to the outside right before the turn came up.

Izuku slammed on the brake early, coming in shallow on the turn.

**Aero Mode > Circuit Mode**

Tensei groaned as he pressed the brake a moment later.

**Aero > Circuit**

The two turned in at the same time, shoving their feet down on the accelerator and shifting into Aero Mode once more on the final straightaway. They were neck-and neck, neither gaining any ground on the other.

Izuku forced his arm forward.

_ ‘Please work! One… More… Time!’ _

Izuku pulled the lever one last time, the thrusters deploying once it was fully pulled. Tensei glanced over and his eyes widened.

_ ‘He isn’t…’ _

Izuku’s look hardened.

“I… Win…”

Izuku’s back slammed into his seat as the thrusters rocket his car forward, passing the finish line before Tensei could.

_________________________________________

Momo gasped as she saw him screaming down the final stretch, thrusters flaming. Her heart raced and as he passed the finish line ahead of Tensei, claiming first place, she screamed in triumph, her cheers joining the numerous others cheering for the racers that finished.

**_“HE DID IT! MIDORIYA DID IT! IZUKU MIDORIYA BEATS TENSEI IIDA AND TAKES FIRST PLACE!”_ **

Momo kept cheering a while longer before running out of the stands as tears began to form and a wide smile graced her face.

_________________________________________

“YES! YESSSSSS!” Izuku slammed his hands on his dashboard until his hands were sore.

_ “Awesome driving, Izuku!”  _ Chief shouted.

_ “I’m blaming you if I have to rebuild the whole engine and thruster system! But nice work out there!” _

Izuku laughed at Mikki’s snappy tone, hearing the slight tremble in her voice.

_ ‘She’s holding it in to look tough,’ _ he thought, as a bright smile spread under his helmet.

As he drove slowly through the track on his victory lap, Tensei drove up beside him, drawing his gaze. Izuku watched as Tensei gave him a thumbs up and a nod, making him smile even wider.

_________________________________________

Izuku drove up to his pit and stopped, crowds surrounding the pit as he turned off his engine and opened the cockpit. He took his helmet off and pulled his head sock back, exposing his face to the cool and refreshing air. Standing up, he thrusted his arms into the air, putting a singular index finger in the air as the crowd roared for him.

“Izuku!”

He looked over to see Momo running at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. His heart fluttered as he saw her rushing towards him. His body moved on its own as he opened his arms and grasped her in a hug, twirling her once while staring into her eyes. She stared back with a smile.

“You did it,” she whispered softly, as if her words were solely for him..

“I did,” he whispered, murmuring into her shoulder before pulling back slightly.

Momo couldn’t take her eyes away from the emerald pools that were Izuku’s eyes. The roar of the crowd vanished, leaving nothing but the sound of heartbeats in their embrace.

_ ‘Should I…?’ _ Momo thought.

_ ‘I… I want to…’ _ Izuku thought.

Their heads slowly, unconsciously, moved forward. Their hearts thrummed in their chests as time slowed to a crawl. An agonizingly slow moment passed before their lips met and whatever breath was left between the pair escaped them.

The cooing and awwing of the crowd surrounding them was lost in the passionate silence as a single thought arose.

_ ‘This is the best day of my life!’ _

_ _________________________________________ _

_ _________________________________________ _

_ _________________________________________ _

**CAR GALLERY**

(Note: Colors on these images do not reflect the appearance of the cars in this fic. They have different colors to the ones in this.)

**Spiegel HP-023**

****

**Stealth Jaguar Z-7**

****

**El Condor B-19**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter and what happened in it!
> 
> Thanks to Mare, Stephano1294, and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!
> 
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)


	3. Racing To A Date

Izuku and Momo pulled back from their kiss, their eyes solely focusing on each other as a smile formed on each of their faces. Their hearts were thumping heavily in their chests as warmth flooded their bodies. Their faces held blushes and their smiles remained soft as the relief of physical admittance washed through them.

“I like you, Izuku… I have liked you so much for so long now… I couldn’t hold myself back anymore...”

_ ‘She- She does?! SHE DOES!’  _ Izuku felt his chest loosen as warmth coursed through him.

“I… I do too! I like you too! For a long time now!”

Momo’s heart soared and she hugged him tighter, kissing him again. He returned the kiss with equal passion and excitement. Unlike their first kiss, however, they quickly became very aware of the people around them.

Pulling back, they heard the whistles of the team and the cooing of the crowds.Their eyes became wide, they had just kissed on live national television in front of hundreds of thousands of people. Glancing around, they saw proud and smug smiles from their team and cheering smiles from the crowd. The two blushed profusely as they focused on one another again.

“I-uh… I guess we should have… Waited until afterwards to confess…” Momo trailed off.

“Y-Yeah… But… I don’t regret doing this one bit…” Izuku replied with a shy smile.

Momo smiled shyly.

“M-Me neither…”

“Alright lovebirds! Izuku’s gotta get to the podium! You two can continue  _ after  _ the ceremony! Gahahahaha!” Chief called from the sideline.

They sheepishly released one another, Izuku helping Momo down before climbing out of the car himself. He smiled shyly at the crowds taking pictures and recording him, waving at them. 

_ ‘Calm down, Izuku. Calm down. Your crush just confessed to you in front of a crowd of thousands of people by kissing you… It’s completely, totally fine… Yeah…’ _

Izuku went up to the podium, where Tensei and Maria were standing with their trophies. Maria gave him a smug smile that made him blush in embarrassment. Taking his trophy, he stood on the first place podium, Tensei on his right and Maria on his left.

“Nice job today, Midoriya. That was fun,” Tensei said.

Izuku glanced to the side, his blush lessening as his mind shifted to the race.

“Thanks. I’m surprised I actually won against you.”

Tensei chuckled.

“It’s not surprising, considering you practice on this track almost daily.”

“But you’re the-” 

Present Mic’s voice boomed across the racetrack,  **_“GIVE IT UP FOR THE WINNERS OF THE FUJIOKA GRAND PRIX! AND MIDORIYA MAY HAVE BEEN THE WINNER, BUT FOR THOSE WHO WATCHED WHAT JUST HAPPENED, YOU’LL KNOW WHO THE REAL WINNER IS HERE TODAY!”_ **

Izuku’s blush, which had gone away, returned in full force. Ignoring the cheers, Izuku attempted to hide his face with the trophy. Tensei chuckled sheepishly while Maria howled with laughter.

_ ‘Why did I think it was fine…?’ _

_________________________________________

Ten minutes of embarrassing awards ceremonies later, Izuku had returned to his pit to see Momo with her face burning red. He could only imagine what the team did to tease her while he was gone. When he approached her, she took his arm lightly.

“I have to go and see my friends off… Can we… Go do something after that?” Momo asked shyly.

Izuku blushed and nodded.

“Y-yeah! We can!”

Momo’s eyes widened before a bright, blush-ridden smile formed on her face.   
  


“R-really?! Great!”

Momo practically skipped out of the garage, beaming as she closed the door. Maria, snuck up beside him, a smirk on her face.

“So… Finally hitched, huh? About time-”

“M-MARIA!”

“Hey now, give the kid a break, Maria...”

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief at the Chief's statement.

“Th-thank you Chief…”

Chief gained a mischievous smirk as he continued, “They’re both shy, so of course they’d take longer to get together.”

‘So that’s instant regret...’ Instantly, a hot blush overtook his features.

“C-CHIEF, NOT YOU TOO!”

Raucous laughter filled the garage as he sighed and flushed crimson.

_________________________________________

“Hey there, Yaomomo. Nice job down there.” Kyouka smirked.

Momo blushed.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Your celebratory kiss was broadcasted throughout the stadium, ribbit. It looked like he was a very good kisser.”

_ ‘He is…’ _ Momo mentally swooned.

“I bet he is.” Mina grinned. “If Momo’s swooning just now is anything to go by.”

_ ‘Crap!’ _ Momo winced.

“E-enough about that! You all have to get back to campus!”

Mina grinned, “And if we don’t?”

“Uhhh..I’ll...I-I won’t help tutor you for mathematics!”

Mina gained a horrified expression, “W-what?!”

Momo smirked,  _ ‘Thank goodness they’re not focusing on me and Zu anymore.’ _

“Yes. I will not offer you any academic help if you choose to remain here and bother me,” Momo claimed.

Mina looked about ready to protest before sighing, her shoulders sagging. She groaned, “Fine…”

“Splendid! Have a safe trip back to UA!”

Right before they started leaving, they did a double take.

“Wait! Why aren’t you coming?” Kyouka asked suspiciously.

Momo froze,  _ ‘Crap! What should I say? C’mon, think!’ _

“I-uh… I am needed to uh… A-answer questions! For the… reporters in front of the… pit!” Momo explained, a strained smile on her face.

_ ‘That’s such a lie…’ _ Everyone thought at once.

“Hmm… I see… Well… Enjoy your little…  _ interview _ …” Mina gave Momo a knowing smirk before turning to the class. “Alright, guys! Let’s go!”

Momo sighed in relief as her friends left, all bidding her goodbye as they did so. When they were all gone, Momo turned and walked back to the garage with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

Pushing the door open, she saw Izuku trapped in a headlock by a smirking Keigo Takami.

“You lucky dog! You finally did it!” 

“K-Keigo! Please stop!” Izuku whimpered.

Momo watched the two of them, not noticing Maria giving her a knowing smirk.

“Keigo, honey. Momo’s back~” Maria teased.

Keigo smirked.

“ _ Oh? _ Well I should let him go now then! Don’t want him to be  _ too _ embarrassed for his date with the little missy. They gotta stay  _ in the mood _ after all,” Keigo teased, releasing the red-faced Izuku.

He stumbled back before looking between them and Momo. She was blushing and standing stiffly, trembling ever so slightly at her position.

“Uh oh. I think we broke her,” Keigo whispered.

“Seems so,” Maria replied.

“M-Momo?” Izuku stuttered.

“H-HMM?!” Momo let out louder than intended.

“Y-You okay?”

“Y-yes! W-why would you think otherwise?!”

Keigo and Maria laughter went for a solid two seconds before Chief got everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everyone! Gather around! It’s time for the post race meeting!”

Izuku and Momo snapped out of their embarrassed stupors and Maria and Keigo’s laughter died down immediately. They approached Chief, who was standing between their team’s cars. Beside him was Mikki, who was moving between the two cars. After a moment of silence with Chief looking at everyone, he nodded.

“Good job on the spectacular performance today. We actually managed to win against Tensei Iida for the first time in our team’s history. His attendance at our home track was surprising, but I’m proud of all of you for keeping your heads under the immense pressure of his presence.”

Chief paused, allowing a round of applause to fill the garage for a few moments. The clapping died down after another minute, prompting Chief to continue.

“That said, don’t let this victory go to your heads! This isn’t even the World Championship yet. This is simply the qualifiers. But, even if it’s only the qualifiers, let’s shoot for the top!”

“YEAH!” the team cheered.

“Now, let’s move on to the report of the cars. Mikki, you’re up.”

The head mechanic stood from her spot beside the AKF-11, placing her hands on her hips.

“So first off, the AKF-11. You did a pretty good job keeping the car in good shape. There’s a standard amount of wear from what I’ve seen. The Silhouette Motors need to be replaced with how many times you shifted from Circuit to Aero and back. Other than that, the majority of the wear and damage is near the back. Specifically, the engine and thrusters.”

Mikki took a breath before continuing.

“You pushed our new V-12 engine to its limits today. Much harder than in testing. That’s usually to be expected, though. You aren’t feeling the real pressure of racing until on the track. I’ll be rebuilding that first thing tomorrow along with adding some improved parts thanks to the data we received from this race. It’s the same thing with the transmission, you ran that thing ragged today. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the gears are almost grinded down to nothing.”

She winced slightly as she glanced back at the AKF-11.

“The  _ main _ issue is the thrusters. Obviously, they weren’t truly meant for this car. They were meant to be YI-20 Dual-Phase Thruster units, not the One-Five’s we have now. That means the thrusters were damn-near melting after that last thrust you pulled on the straightaway.”

Izuku winced.

“Sorry…”

Mikki shrugged.

“Hey, it ain’t your fault, it’s the equipment’s. We just need to hope the Two-Oh’s get here in non-explosive condition by next week. If not, we’ll have to risk the One-Five’s for another race.”

“I can help you fix them,” Izuku offered.

Mikki laughed.

“Fix what? You haven’t worked on a car since you worked the pit in your first year on the team.”

“I can still help!” Izuku pouted

Mikki chuckled once more.

“I don’t need any help, Izuku. Don’t worry.” She then refocused on the whole team before continuing, “Other than those issues, I should just have to replace what I normally have to replace after a race.  _ Maria’s  _ car on the other hand... is another case entirely.”

Maria smiled sheepishly.

“Uh… What do you mean?” she asked innocently.

Maria fixed her with a glare, her hands remaining placed on her hips as she leaned forward ever so slightly.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those little ‘love taps’ you made on your boyfriend there from the pits. You’re lucky you passed the finish line with the set of tires you had!”

Maria flinched, causing Momo to smirk.

_ ‘Sweet karma for teasing me.’ _

“Other than that, it’s standard fare for the rest of the car. Gearbox and engine need to be rebuilt, and same with the thrusters. You stressed them a bit less than Izuku’s car.”

Maria grinned.

“Ha! Beat that, Izuku!”

Izuku grumbled.

“Sure thing, Mistress Love Tap.”

The team erupted in chuckles and laughter as Maria and Keigo blushed lightly.

“Alright everyone, settle down. There’s one last thing we need to talk about: the next race.”

Everyone quieted down at Chief’s voice.

“It’ll be two weeks before the next race. All non-essential members of the team have this week off. Izuku, Maria, you two are going to be on call for test drives for your respective cars. And don’t worry, we’ll make sure you both aren’t…  _ having fun… _ with your significant others before calling you over.”

Maria grinned, Hawks smirked, and Izuku and Momo blushed and sputtered in embarrassment.

“And lastly, the race will be at Tokyo Bay Coastal Raceway.”

Izuku frowned.

“That’s going to be a tough one.”

Maria nodded.

“I know. IngeniumSpeed always had a one-two finish on that track-” Maria grinned. “-but that was before we had the AKF-11. I think with what we just demonstrated today, we’ll be able to pose a serious threat to Tensei and his team.”

Izuku nodded, a smile coming to his face as well.

“Yeah. We can do it!”

“Yeah!” The rest of the team shouted.

_________________________________________

“Alright… I think I have everything…” Izuku muttered to himself.

He stared at himself in the mirror wearing a pair of black slacks, a black suit jacket over a white dress shirt, and a green tie with an emerald sheen terribly tied around his neck. He fussed with the tie for a bit before huffing and giving up.

A knock at the door got his attention.

“Mistress Yaoyorozu is currently waiting in the living room, Master Midoriya,” Nigel called through the door.

“Ah, thank you Nigel. Tell her I will be down in a minute,” Izuku called back.

“Very well.”

At the sound of Nigel’s footsteps walking away from the door, he refocused on his mirror. He took a deep breath, slapping his cheeks lightly.

“It’s alright, it’s okay! It’s gonna be an amazing night with…” Izuku blushed slightly. “With the girl of my dreams… Alone… Having already kissed one another…”

A small smile formed on his lips.

“This is gonna be the best night of my life. After this, I think I can die happy.” He sighed.

Clearing his throat and straightening up, he turned and walked out of his room, heading for the living room with a soft smile. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with a truly breathtaking sight.

Momo was clad in a maroon red maxi dress, a glittery sheen on the skirt reflected the light and gave her a slightly sparkly appearance. She turned to glance in Izuku’s direction; her hair wasn’t in it’s usual ponytail, instead flowing freely behind her back and framing her loving smile perfectly. He could even smell faint hints of lavender around her.

“I was beginning to worry you were…” Her eyes lowered to his tie.

She let out a soft snort.

“Now I see.”

Izuku pouted, looking away.

“I can’t help it… It’s like the ties hate me…” Izuku muttered.

Momo giggled with her mouth covered by her hand. She removed it, revealing a fond smile as she stood from her seat on the couch. She strode over, drawing Izuku’s eyes as he saw the dress flow behind her with her hair.

“I’ll help you,” Momo said softly, reaching forward and taking the tie.

She unraveled the tie and tied it properly, her soft smile remaining on her face as she placed both hands on his chest once she was done.

“See? Easy,” Momo said, looking up at him.

He blushed, chuckling shyly.

“Easy for you to say...” 

Momo giggled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss into his lips. He hummed as he returned the kiss, his arms surrounding her waist as they kissed. Momo smiled softly as she pulled back, her hands remaining on his chest.

“You know, it’s really surprising how comfortable we both seem to be with this...relationship,” Momo commented.

Izuku smiled, letting out a chuckle.

“Yeah it is… I’m actually… Really surprised I’m not breaking down in embarrassment right now,” Izuku said with a nod.

“Maybe it’s because we’re meant to be!” 

He smiled fondly.

“I think you’ve been reading romance novels again,” Izuku teased, drawing a blush from her.

“S-shush! They’re good stories!”

Izuku chuckled.

“I’m sure they are,” he said, hugging her close.

She returned the hug, her head resting against his shoulder. The two were silent as they enjoyed the embrace.

“You’re wearing your hair down… It’s nice.”

Momo hummed.

“I wished to try it… I don’t think I’ll wear it that often… I’ve grown used to my ponytail.”

“Both styles look beautiful on you… So you don’t have to try and please me.”

Momo’s smile widened, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Thank you…”

Izuku smiled in response. Another moment went by before Izuku spoke again

“How about we get going? I’m sure we’re already slightly late as it is.”

Momo enjoyed hearing the soft tone of his voice. She nodded.

“Yes… We should…”

Izuku pulled back from their embrace reluctantly, taking her hand into his. The two proceeded to walk out of the house. Once they were gone, Nigel walked into the room from the hallway, a small smile on his face.

“Madam Yaoyorozu is going to be very pleased at this turn of events.”

_________________________________________

Meanwhile, in Northern Japan, Coco and Toto Yaoyorozu were sitting in a luxurious apartment, watching a news report regarding the race. Upon seeing Izuku and Momo kissing, Coco smiled with glee while Toto raised an eyebrow, maintaining a stone-faced expression and only nodding once.

“I’m so happy for them! They both have been dodging their feelings for so long now.”

Toto nodded.

“He better not be thinking of doing anything  _ uncouth  _ with her…” he grumbled.

“Oh don’t be so suspicious of them. You know Izuku as well as his own mother. He’s not that kind of a boy. If anything, I’m sure our daughter will pull  _ him _ into those things… Just like I did to you all those years ago,” Coco sighed fondly.

Toto wrapped an arm around Coco’s waist.

“Despite it being so many years ago, you haven’t aged a day darling.” 

“My, my… You’re so kind, dear~” 

The two met in a loving kiss, both of their arms wrapping around one another as Coco laughed softly.

_________________________________________

Izuku opened the door to the limo for Momo. “After you.” 

“What a gentleman,” Momo said with a fond smile.

She climbed into the limo, sliding over so Izuku could get in next. Nigel took the door for him and he climbed in with her. As soon as he sat next to her, he took hold of one of her hands. Nigel closed the door wordlessly before walking up to the front passenger seat of the limo.

The gentle rumbling underneath them notified Izuku and Momo of the car starting shortly before the gentle lurch pushed them back in their seats slightly. They paid no mind to it as they focused on one another.

“So, will we be dining outside or inside?” Izuku questioned, a soft tone in his voice.

Momo smiled softly, gently squeezing his hand as she thought of her reply.

“With the night as beautiful as it is right now, I would really like to dine outside.”

Izuku smiled fondly.

“It has nothing to do with it being very romantic to dine outdoors?”

Momo blushed, glancing away shyly.

“I-it may have… Something to do with that…”

Izuku chuckled, removing his hand from hers and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“I think I’m gonna love tonight even more now,” Izuku said softly.

Momo’s blush lessened slightly as she leaned against his side, enjoying the warmth he gave. A smile returned to her face as her arms snaked around his chest.

“I already love tonight…” Momo sighed.

“Now that I think about it, so do I.”

Momo giggled, closing her eyes and leaning a bit more into him, enjoying the gentle ride with the boy she loved.

_________________________________________

The ride ended a half hour later. They would have arrived earlier, but heavy traffic on their route caused a delay in their journey. Luckily for them, they didn’t care how long it took. In their minds, the night was already amazing with just enjoying being in one another’s arms.

When they did arrive, Izuku got out first before helping Momo out of the limo.

“Thank you,” Momo said with a smile as she held his hand.

“We shall await your return, Mistress Yaoyorozu and Master Midoriya.”

The two nodded at the driver before continuing on their stroll to the restaurant they were let out in front of. As Izuku took in the rich purple exterior lined with a metallic golden trim, he couldn’t help but reflect.

_ ‘If I was approached by someone and they told me I’d be dining here in two years time… I’d just think they were crazy…’ _

“You’re okay with this, right?” Momo drew his attention once again, concern plastered over her face.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright. I’m getting used to it little by little,” Izuku replied with a nod.

Momo continued to stare at him for a moment before nodding.

“Okay. But if you get uncomfortable with this place, you can tell me and we can always leave.”

He nodded with a softer smile.

“Thank you, Momo.”

The two continued on inside, walking up to the podium just inside the building. A man stood at the podium, looking over the two of them.

“Welcome to the Emperor’s Child. Do you have a reservation?”

Momo spoke for them.

“We do. I believe it's under Yaoyorozu?”

“One moment please… Ah! Right here. Where would you like to dine with us tonight?”

“We’d like a table outside, please,” Izuku spoke up.

“Wonderful. Would you like the second or first story balcony?”

Izuku glanced at Momo and her at him.

“Where should we sit?” Izuku questioned.

“I think the second floor would be great.”

He looked back at the waiter, who was standing at attention with a friendly smile on his face.

“We’d like the second story balcony please.”

“Wonderful choice! If you will follow my clone, he will take you to your seat.”

A bright light emitted behind him before an exact copy of the man stepped out behind him.

“Hello! Follow me please!” the clone said, waving to them.

Izuku and Momo nodded with polite smiles as the copy guided them through the building.

Izuku’s eyes bulged as he took in the open room before him.

_ ‘Holy shit! It’s gigantic! I don’t think even in my wildest dreams I’d have dinner here!’ _

The dining hall held white walls trimmed with the same gold color of the outside, with a set of stairs leading up to a secondary level which Izuku noticed several people walking up. He looked up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open in awe at the open center, revealing a railing where dress and suit-clad people were mingling upstairs. His gaze shifted from the railings to the ceiling, where ornate lights were hanging with crystalline figure designs on them. 

He heard a door shut over the cacophony of voices and the sweet melody of music coming from the grand piano in the corner of the room. Against the far wall were windowed white double doors leading to an external section of the building.

_ ‘The first floor balcony doesn’t really show much. I wonder why people choose to sit there.’ _

A waiter holding a tray of food passed by him, interrupting his thoughts with the smell of delicious food. He felt his stomach rumble as the smell lingered in his nose. Shaking his head to regain himself, he refocused on his stroll through the building.

The two of them followed the copy up the stairs to the second floor, where a similar aesthetic was displayed. They approached the double doors, with the copy opening the doors for them before following them through.

The balcony was large and roomy, with ten tables spaced out between each end of the balcony. The tables were brown with a white tablecloth on them, roses in vases were placed in the center of them while candles were on either side of the vase. Two napkins wrapped around two sets of silverware were on either side of the table.

A gentle breeze wafted through the balcony, the tablecloths swaying with it and drawing a gentle shiver from Momo. The faint smell of wax was in the air and he could hear several different voices talking lowly at their tables.

As they arrived, Izuku moved around and pulled the chair out for Momo. She smiled, nodding in thanks as she sat down in it. Izuku helped push her in before sitting in his own chair, catching her gaze and sharing a caring smile once again. The waiter cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“I shall give you some time to browse our assortment of dishes. If you have any questions, the button on the center of the table will summon either me or someone else to assist you. Have a good evening.”

With a bow, the copy disappeared in a shining light, leaving Izuku and Momo alone at their table. They returned their gazes to one another, smiling at each other.

“I’ll pay,” Izuku said before Momo could.

“No, Izuku. I’ll pay.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Momo, I’m not the financially stunted boy from two years ago. I can afford paying for both of us at this restaurant.”

“But you just won a race. I should be paying as a reward.”

“Technically you already  _ are  _ paying since I get my paycheck through your family. So me paying shouldn’t really matter since technically you’re paying even if it’s me who’s handing the money over to the waiter.”

Momo remained quiet, her eyes fixed on him. A moment after, she giggled.

“You had that whole thing planned out, didn’t you?”

“I’ve been thinking about dating you for a while. I had to make sure I had a valid explanation to let me pay, even if I’ve always chickened out until now.”

Momo’s smile turned fond as she reached her hand forward and took his hand.

“Fine. You can pay…  _ this _ time.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Don’t you mean…  _ every _ time?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The two stared into one another’s eyes for a few moments longer before laughing softly, their hearts light as they gently squeezed the others hands. After a moment, they calmed down. Continuing to hold each other’s hands, they took the menus with the other hand and began searching for something to eat.

“So have you visited your mother lately?”

He shook his head.

“I’ve been so busy with racing and then that incident at UA with you that I haven’t had time to visit her lately.”

Momo nodded in understanding.

“Maybe we can both visit her tomorrow. Tell her of our new relationship,” Momo suggested with a smile.

Izuku let out a single chuckle.

“Sure. Right after I prepare the house for a flood,” Izuku joked.

“She won’t be that bad.”

Izuku eyed her suspiciously, causing her to pause for a moment.

“No, you’re right. She’s definitely that bad.” She nodded.

Izuku chuckled, quickly followed by Momo. The two calmed down after a few moments of laughter, taking a few breaths to calm down.

“Joking aside… I’d love for you to come along to visit her with me,” Izuku replied, a smile remaining on his face.

“Wonderful. I can’t wait.”

They descended into silence as they looked at the menu, searching for what they would want to eat.

“See anything you’re interested in?”

“There’s no katsudon…”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Momo. I’m sure I’ll find something I’ll enjoy.”

Momo lowered her menu just enough to show her soft smile.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Silence returned once more, but before they could break it themselves, the waiter returned to their table.

“So, have you two decided on what you would like to order?” 

Izuku and Momo looked at the waiter, pausing for a moment before nodding.

“I’d like the spaghetti with meat sauce, please.” Momo handed her menu to the waiter.

“And I’d like the ribeye steak please,” Izuku added, handing his menu over.

“Wonderful. And would you two like anything to drink?”

“Water is good for us,” Izuku answered for Momo.

“Splendid. Your food will be ready momentarily.”

Like that, the man left, leaving the two alone once more. They looked back at each other and smiled, looking down at the table for a moment. Izuku looked back up at her first.

“So, uh… Momo?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t really ask about your parents because I talk with them almost weekly… Uh… How are… How are your studies?” Izuku asked.

Momo’s eyes widened for a moment before softening, a smile gracing her lips as she giggled.

“What?”

“N-nothing! It’s just…” She took a couple calming breaths. “You never really stutter much when we talk. At least, before we confessed to each other.”

Izuku was quiet for a moment before a chuckle escaped his lips.

“Heh, I guess so… Funny, I used to always stutter back when we first met.”

“I remember. Like a little embarrassed knight in shining armor,” Momo said with a fond sigh.

Izuku huffed.

“Hardly a knight. I barely was able to save you without a hero coming in to deal with that kidnapper.”

“But you tried your best and kept me safe from him. For that, you are considered my knight in shining armor,” she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

He smiled, chuckling once.

“Alright, alright. I’m your knight in shining armor.”

Momo beamed.

“Good!”

“A knight in shining armor that couldn’t talk to his princess worth anything.”

Momo giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

“Indeed, but he learned how to. And now here we are.”

Izuku nodded, his smile widening.

“Yeah. And I couldn’t be any happier.”

Momo reached her hand across the table, taking Izuku’s hand and squeezing.

“Me either.”

The pair enjoyed a comfortable silence between each other, their hands remaining locked as they sat waiting for their food. Soon, the waiter arrived with their food, handing it off to them and wishing a pleasant dinner before leaving once more. As they started eating, Izuku decided to finally speak up.

“So… You didn’t respond to my question before.”

“Hmm?”

“How are your studies going? At UA?”

Momo’s smile faded as she looked at her food, playing with it slightly.

“Well… I’ve been excelling through my studies…”

“That’s great… But I’m sensing a ‘but’ here. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I always fail at practical applications… My creations are so simple and repetitive… A cannon, a staff, matryoshka dolls with explosives…”

_ ‘A matryoshka doll with an explosive inside is simple?!’ _

“Okay... And do you know why?”

“I’m… I need to think about things in order for me to decide upon a course of action… It takes time and-”

“No.”

Momo blinked.

“What?”

“No. It doesn’t take time at all.”

Momo frowned slightly.

“What do you mean?”

Izuku shrugged.

“I mean what I said. You think I can drive a borderline one thousand kilometer-per-hour machine without having to think?”

Momo remained silent in response, prompting Izuku to continue.

“When I’m behind something like that going as fast as it goes, I can’t just go about on instincts alone. Especially if I don’t want to crash. Granted, muscle memory comes into effect, too, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think. And with how I did this race, how do you think I accomplished it?”

Momo continued her silence for a moment longer before asking.

“How?”

Izuku moved his hand forward, tapping her forehead once.

“I used my head. But not in the normal sense. Just like in heroism, racing doesn’t allow you time to think out on the track, or in your case, the field. You need to think on your feet or else you’ll fall behind, or worse, get hurt.” He pulled his hand back.

Momo looked back down, a pain in her chest. Izuku frowned slightly, placing his hand on hers.

“I know it might be hard… But I can help if you want. I still have my quirk notebooks, including the one with your quirk in it. I understand if you want a licensed pro hero to help teach you, though.” Izuku shrugged, a small smile on his face.

Momo gave him a small smile of thanks.

“I’d… Really like it if you would help… I know a pro hero could help me, but… At this point… I really need someone like you to help me…” Momo trailed off.

Izuku’s smile softened as he squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be happy to help.”

“Thank you, Izuku…”

“You’re very welcome, Momo. Now! This is supposed to be a date! No moping about!” Izuku smirked, giving her a thumbs up with his free hand. 

Momo couldn’t suppress a giggle, holding her hand in front of her mouth as her negative feelings disappeared for the moment.

“Ordering around the one who pays you? You’re brave, Izuku,” Momo shot back with a smile.

Izuku chuckled.

“Well, I got this far on bravery. Why not keep going?”

Momo smiled fondly at Izuku, squeezing his hand before starting to eat, Izuku following along with her as they resumed their date.

The two of them were silent as they ate, sharing glances at one another every so often and smiling at one another while holding hands in some cases. Once they finished, they started another round of conversation.

“So, have you been making friends at school?” Izuku asked.

Momo nodded with a small smile.

“Yes… They are truly dear friends. The closest to me is a girl named Kyouka Jirou. She’s become my best friend since my first day at school,” Momo explained before taking another bite of her food.

“That’s great!” Izuku said with a bright smile.

_________________________________________

A few tables away, Keigo peeked out from behind his menu, watching Izuku and Momo talk. Ducking behind his menu again, he glanced over to Maria, who was smiling cleverly.

“They still haven’t noticed us! Operation: Watching The Cinnamon Rolls is a success so far!” she whispered.

“Right! So far, they’ve just been talking, but have you seen their hands? They’ve barely let go of each other as they talk.”

“I know! They’re so adorable!” Maria whisper-yelled.

The two of them peeked up over their menus again, watching the two talk.

_________________________________________

“You’ll have to introduce me to her if not the rest of your friends. I gotta make sure they’re treating you right.” Izuku smiled.

Momo blushed.

“I’ll… see if she’s interested.”

Izuku nodded.

“One thing to ask, though. Is she a… rabid fan? I deal with them enough as it is and no offense, but I’d rather not deal with another.”

Momo giggled.

“She’s not like that. She’s a very calm person. She gets her moments of excitement, but it is more towards music than racing. I suppose if you were a singer or a rockstar it’d be a different story,” Momo joked.

Izuku smiled.

“Well thank goodness I took up racing then!” 

The two of them laughed softly as their conversation concluded, silence resuming once more. As Momo took the chance to look around, she noticed a familiar pair of red wings at a table away from hers. Even more strange was the owner’s head hidden behind a menu along with a pair of feminine hands holding another menu to obscure their owner’s face. Her suspicious squint caught the attention of Izuku.

“Uh, Momo? What’s wrong?” 

She returned her attention to Izuku, snapping out of her suspicious gaze.

“Hmm?”

“You were looking over there. Is something wrong?” Izuku repeated, a slight frown on his face.

She glanced back at the table and sighed before returning to Izuku.

“We… have some unwelcome guests.”

Izuku glanced behind him where Momo was looking before and immediately spotted the red wings. He looked back with a sigh and smile.

“We can never get a good moment alone outside the house, huh?” Izuku asked.

Momo pouted.

“No we can’t…”

“Want to go over there?” 

She shook her head.

“No, let’s just enjoy this. We’ll confront them when we leave.”

Izuku nodded.

“Alright.”

Momo smiled softly.

“So have you heard from Kaga lately?”

“No, strangely enough…”

_________________________________________

The rest of the dinner date was calm, filled with handholding and conversations between taking bites of their food. At the end of it, Izuku paid for their food and they left for the door, noticing their observers getting up as well.

As they strolled through to the exit, Momo leaned into Izuku’s ear.

“When we get outside, let’s quickly duck into an alley before they can spot us.”

Izuku nodded, allowing Momo to pull back and leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled happily as he exited the building with his new girlfriend. Upon their exit, Momo removed her head from his shoulder and pulled him to the side, guiding him to a nearby alley and turning the corner into it just before their followers exited.

After a few minutes of remaining in the alley, they spotted the familiar red wings of Keigo and the teal green dress and brown hair of Maria. 

“They’re gone! Where did they go?”

“They could have taken a taxi?” Keigo suggested.

“If we missed them because you wanted to finish that glass of wine, you’re gonna be sorry,” Maria grumbled.

Momo tugged on Izuku’s arm, drawing his attention. She nodded her head towards them. He nodded with a smile and left the alleyway with her, stepping out.

“Well, well, well…” Momo spoke up.

Keigo and Maria froze instantly, daring to turn around after a moment and coming face to face with Momo’s disapproving glare.

“It seems we can’t have a simple night to ourselves.” 

“M-Momo! Izuku! It’s… Uh… It’s funny seeing you here! We… Keigo and I… We were just having a romantic night out!”

Keigo smiled sheepishly after Maria finished. Momo sighed while Izuku smiled slightly.

“Really? Then why were you trying to conceal yourselves whenever we looked over?”

_ ‘Crap!’ _ Maria flinched.

“C-coincidence! That’s all!”

“Then why were you following us out?” Momo accused.

Maria was silent, looking away with a pout. Momo smirked.

“Well? Care to explain?”

Maria pouted harder.

“Fine!… We were watching you…”

Momo continued smirking.

“And?”

She groaned.

“...We’re sorry…”

Momo stepped back from Maria, a satisfied smile on her face as she hooked her arm around Izuku’s.

“You’re forgiven… For now. After all, I still need to celebrate this momentous occasion with my new boyfriend. I’ll think of a suitable punishment later,” Momo replied.

_ ‘I shudder to imagine what that is…’ _ Maria shivered slightly.

“Have a pleasant night, you two.”

Without another word, Izuku and Momo continued walking down the sidewalk, leaving the other two alone. Once they were a good distance away, Keigo sighed.

“I told you.”

“I know…” Maria grumbled.

“And now we gotta watch our backs.”

Maria sighed.

“You would never expect such a prim and proper rich girl would be the queen of revenge pranks…”

_________________________________________

“So, did you enjoy tonight?” Izuku asked, breaking the silence that had been between them since they walked away from the others.

Momo smiled softly.

“Yeah… I really did…” she sighed softly, her head resting against Izuku’s shoulder once more.

“Good… I did too.” Izuku blushed slightly.

Momo’s smile widened ever so slightly, humming for a second.

“Good… I’m glad…”

Nothing more was said. Izuku and Momo continued walking home with a comfortable silence between each other.

_ ‘Yeah… Tonight was great…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before I get to thanking the editors and such, I have an announcement to make. I will be doing something different for updating next month. Instead of a regular schedule, I'll be having what I call "Fic Focus Month" where I write one fic only that month. The specific fic will be decided by vote and the winner will be decided by the end of this month. IF YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT WHICH FIC GETS UPDATED, YOU MUST VOTE! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! If you are angry about the outcome and you didn't vote, that's your fault.  
> Without further ado, here's the link. The poll will be ending on the 29th of June, United States Pacific Time to give me time to write the first chapter.  
> <https://www.strawpoll.me/20304664>
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm already working on the next one and I think you guys might like it! 
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, Mare, and a fourth editor that wishes to remain anonymous.


	4. The Memories We Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought Fic Focus Month would keep me from getting to this? Ha! Nope! Enjoy the next chapter!

_“No… You can’t be a hero…”_

_Izuku’s eyes widened as he stared at the skeletal body of the Symbol of Peace, All Might himself. He was on his knees and his vision started getting wobbly as tears formed in his eyes. They were on a large building, the breeze lightly wafting at their bodies._

_“You have to think of a more realistic thing to do for your career. Like being a policeman.”_

_Izuku wasn’t listening anymore, tears flooding from his eyes as the sorrow of having his idol reject his dreams processed through his mind. He didn’t notice when the man left, too caught up in his sobbing._

_Suddenly, the world disappeared, giving way to a completely black world. Izuku’s sobbing had stopped and he was floating. He looked around, a confused expression on his face._

_“You can’t…”_

_Izuku looked over to one side where All Might’s voice echoed from._

_“You can’t be a hero…”_

_He turned the opposite direction as he heard the voice again._

_“You can’t...”_

_“-A hero...”_

_“You can’t…”_

_“Hero…”_

_Izuku curled in on himself as All Might’s voice echoed through his mind, squinting his eyes closed and holding his hands over his ears. Even so, the voices still flooded his mind. Izuku’s breathing picked up as they started talking over each other, turning into a cacophony of voices that were unintelligible, yet understandable by the boy experiencing it._

_“Please… Stop…” Izuku pleaded._

_________________________________________

Izuku gasped as he sat up from his bed. He panted heavily as sweat trailed down his face. His right hand was placed over his right eye, taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heart rate. As he regained his senses and calmed down, he looked around. 

He was in his bedroom in the Yaoyorozu house, the darkness concealing the many posters of racing drivers of Grand Prix past. Shelves held dozens of model kits of past racing cars and a few hero statues. He leaned over and turned on the lamp, dimly illuminating his room. It was then that he checked the clock. 

“Not even three hours…” He sighed.

Looking around his room, looking at his posters, his eyes lingering on a poster of a man with brown hair, wearing black sunglasses and a black racing suit with red trim to it. Beside the man was his car, which was very reminiscent of Formula One cars of the past centuries. A name was printed in deep red font at the top of the poster.

**Knight Schumacher**

He smiled as a memory resurfaced.

_________________________________________

_“Mom! Mom! It’s on!”_

_Izuku, who wasn’t even five years old, ran as fast as his little legs could to the couch, leaping onto it and staring at the television. He didn’t focus on his mother as she giggled in response._

_“I’m coming!” She called between giggles._

**_“We’re now beginning the fifth annual Fujioka Grand Prix! The lineup starts with the fan favorite: You know him, you love him! Give it up for Knight Schumacher!”_ **

_“YEAH!” Izuku cheered, hopping in his seat._

**_“His car is the equally iconic and fan favorite: the Knight Saber. This iteration of the design is model 005 and it’s said to boast a top speed of seven-hundred and fifty kilometers an hour at full boost! These competitors will be having an even more difficult time trying to overtake the seven-time world champion this year around!”_ **

_“I’m here,” Inko announced, sitting beside her son._

_“You just missed Shoe-maker!”_

_“I’m sorry. I was getting the popcorn ready,” Inko replied, hugging her son._

_“Ooh! Popcorn!”_

_Izuku reached forward and took a handful of popcorn, shoveling it into his mouth as he watched the race lineup, dozens of cars revving their engines on the track._

_“Are you rooting for Schumacher again?”_

_“Mhm! He’s the best! I wanna be just like him when I grow up!”_

_Inko giggled._

_“But don’t you want to be like All Might when you want to grow up?”_

_Izuku looked between his mother and the television screen, letting out quiet whimpers for a moment._

_“I-I’ll be like both of them! Just you watch, I’m gonna get a speedy quirk that’ll make me the best hero and the best race car driver in the world!” Izuku chirped with a pouty face._

_Inko giggled once more at her adorable son._

_“I would love to see that, sweetie. Oh look! The race’s starting!”_

_“Oh yeah!”_

_________________________________________

Izuku smiled softly as he continued staring at the poster. After a minute, he looked around and breathed another sigh.

“Well… Can’t get to sleep like this…” 

He grunted as he stood from his bed, walking over to the door. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. He reached under his shirt, scratching his chest as he reached forward with his other hand to the doorknob. He twisted and pulled the door open, stepping out and looking around the empty hallway.

Izuku turned to the left after a couple glances, walking down the hallway.

“A late night snack sounds good…” He muttered quietly to himself.

He made his way to the kitchen, tiptoeing his way down the halls. He eventually made his way to his destination and immediately heard some commotion. He squinted slightly as he peeked inside, spotting a head of long black hair draped over the owner’s back and shoulders. In the dim light of the open refrigerator, pink long-sleeved pajamas with white polka dots were seen on a feminine body. He stepped out from where he was.

“Momo?” Izuku whispered.

The person froze for a moment before they turned around, revealing it to be Momo. She wore a sheepish smile as she looked at him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Izuku asked.

She shook her head.

“You too?” Momo asked.

Izuku hesitated for a moment before nodding. Momo nodded in response. She turned back to the fridge and grabbed something out of it, turning around and revealing a chocolate protein bar in both hands.

“Want something to eat?” Momo asked with a small smile.

Izuku smiled in response, nodding.

Momo closed the fridge and walked towards him, stopping in front of him and handing him the bar. She gestured with her head towards the living room.

“Come on. Let’s take a seat.”

“Okay.”

Izuku and Momo sat beside one another on one of the couches, taking bites out of their cold protein bars. 

“So… Bad dream?” Momo asked.

Izuku looked at her with a surprised expression.

“How did you know?”

Momo smiled softly.

“It is never hard for you to sleep after a race day. That’s the only reason you could be up.”

He let out a breathy chuckle.

“You know me so well… Yeah… It was a bad dream… Of back then…”

Momo frowned slightly.

“The same nightmare?”

“Yeah…” Izuku nodded, looking down at his partially eaten bar.

Momo’s arm wrapped around his back, pulling him to lean against her. He didn’t fight it, leaning his head against her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t believe what he said. All Might doesn’t know anything. Did I tell you what he did on the first day of heroics class?”

“You didn’t…”

“He made us start out with a live-fire exercise of two on two fights with a hero and villain team. The goal was to disable a bomb or protect it. We had no experience whatsoever and he expected us to both work together and safely use our quirks.”

Izuku smirked slightly.

“Knowing you, you probably criticized him for it.”

“I did. Afterwards, he added that lethal force is prohibited.”

Izuku snorted, glancing her way.

“And what happened?”

She huffed.

“That boy you told me, the vulgar one named Bakugo, used lethal force and burned Sero and Tsuyu. Thank goodness for Recovery Girl. They were pretty hurt.”

“Did All Might say anything?”

She shook her head.

“No. Aizawa gave him quirk counselling sessions and scolded him for his dangerous quirk use, but Bakugo didn’t look like he cared about it. I swear, I don’t even know why he’s wanting to be a hero.”

“Kac- Bakugo thinks that a hero has to win. And in his mind, it means by any means possible. It’s… honestly admirable… His drive to win…”

“Don’t admire him, Izuku. You did that once and all you got was abuse for it.”

“I know, sorry…” Izuku sighed, looking down once more.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Izuku. I just want to help you get over him. He doesn’t deserve the admiration you give him, no matter how impressive his drive to win may be.”

Izuku’s arm snaked around Momo’s waist.

“Thank you… For helping me with both All Might and… Bakugo…”

Momo smiled softly.

“I’ll always help you, Izuku… You should know that. You don’t need to thank me.”

“I know…”

Warm lips pressed against Momo’s cheek, drawing a soft smile from her.

“We’ve been talking about why I’m up, so now I have to ask… Why are you up?”

Momo’s smile slowly turned to a frown.

“You weren’t the only one with nightmares tonight… I had one myself…”

“What about?” Izuku asked with a concerned frown.

“The USJ…”

“Momo…” Izuku’s hand removed itself from Momo’s waist, gently taking her free hand and squeezing.

“We were separated… Kyouka and I were alone against dozens of villains… They… Looked at me… I felt dirty just by them watching me… I was terrified…”

“And you went through that again?”

Momo nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Izuku needed no prompt to pull Momo into a hug. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder as he held her.

“I was so scared… I didn’t… I didn’t want to…”

“But you didn’t… You beat them... And in the end, the heroes arrived to prevent any more from happening.”

“But… But then… When Mr. Aizawa was injured… And Thirteen… I felt so useless… I couldn’t help them…”

Izuku looked down, a somber expression on his face.

“Momo… A pro hero told me… You can never truly save everyone… In every situation, there will always be casualties… It’s just up to the hero to make sure there’s as little casualties as possible… I’m not saying you shouldn’t feel bad, but… You made sure there were less people affected by the villain attack. Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen were the only two injured, weren’t they?”

Momo nodded.

“The rest of them had minor cuts and bruises… And some symptoms of quirk overuse… Myself included…”

Izuku hummed.

“I… I know I wasn’t there… Could never imagine the fear you’re feeling… But I just want to help you… Am I doing anything to help? Or am I just making you feel worse…?”

“No… No you’re…” She took a deep breath. “I feel a bit better… But… I don’t really want to leave…”

“We don’t have to… We can stay here for as long as you want…”

Momo leaned against him a bit harder.

“Thank you…”

Izuku hugged her tighter for a moment before relaxing. Momo adjusted herself before shivering slightly.

“Cold?”

“Mhm…”

“Can you create a blanket for us, then?” Izuku asked.

She nodded, finishing her protein bar and unbuttoning the stomach of her pajamas. A rolled up fluffy green blanket came out of her stomach before she buttoned her pajama top back up. She started opening the blanket before Izuku took it from her.

“Just relax. I’ll cover us.”

She smiled softly, nodding as he covered them. She snuggled up to him under the blankets, a small, relieved smile forming on her lips.

“Thank you, Izuku… For everything… You… You’re my hero…”

Izuku smiled softly, feeling sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness. He didn’t fight it as it fully took him, his eyes closing as he held Momo close. She was close behind as she let herself get taken to the land of dreams.

_________________________________________

_It was a summer afternoon, the sky was blue and there wasn’t a single could in the sky. Momo sat on a bench outside her family’s mansion, watching the swaying trees near the end of her property as the breeze blew her hair to her right. She wore a small frown on her face as she sat there._

**_THUMP!_ **

_She jumped slightly before looking to her left. She was instantly met with the sight of Izuku face down in the grass, his green shaggy hair matted in places and his racing suit on his body. His body was rising and falling heavily and the sound of muffled heavy breaths were barely heard._

_Her frown disappeared as a small smile replaced it. Looking beside her, she took one of the bottles of water beside her and stood, walking over to Izuku’s prone body. She crouched down in front of him and watched as he groaned and pushed his upper half up._

_Lowering the bottle to his field of vision drew his gaze up to her. His face was red and sweat was trailing from his brow to his chin. Her smile widened._

_“Need a drink?” She asked softly._

_Izuku looked down at the drink for a moment before looking back at her, a tired smile coming to his face._

_“Yeah… Thanks.”_

_________

_“So Chief put you up to it?” Momo asked._

_Izuku and her were sitting on the bench together, water bottles in their hands._

_“Yeah. He chose to pick the hottest day in summer for me to do this kind of training. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment.” Izuku groaned, taking another gulp of his water._

_Momo giggled._

_“What have you been doing?”_

_“Mainly running around. He said it’s supposed to help me fight through exhausting heat. He said the car gets really hot as the race goes on.”_

_“It sounds like very useful training.”_

_Izuku shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face._

_“Even so, I wish he could ease me into it instead of just dropping me into the deep end and expecting me to swim. I’m not saying I’m hating it, though. I actually can feel my improvement.”_

_“That’s great… I wish I had that same feeling…”_

_“How so?” Izuku tilted his head._

_“I failed Sensei’s test again…” Momo looked down at her bottle of water. “This is the third time it’s happened…”_

_Izuku was still for a moment before he nodded. He looked down at his water before his eyes widened for a moment. A small smile came to his face._

_“How far did you get?”_

_Momo frowned slightly as she looked at Izuku. She shrugged a moment later._

_“Three quarters of the way through.”_

_“Hey! That’s better than last time!”_

_“So? I still failed…”_

_“So what if you failed? You’re getting there slowly. If you truly didn’t learn anything, you wouldn’t have gotten as far as you did this time.”_

_Momo’s eyes widened slightly as she watched Izuku. He looked up at the sky with a smile on his face._

_“Failure is never truly a bad thing. It’s because we fail that we improve at things. I mean look at Knight Schumacher. In his first race he didn’t even reach the top twenty. Do you think that because he failed his first race he didn’t learn anything?” Izuku glanced over at her. “Failure is just a way to learn something you don’t know yet. It may sting no matter how we try to sugarcoat it, but even so, we do still learn something every time.”_

_Momo remained silent, staring at Izuku as he continued._

_“Don’t be too sad you failed. Just use that failure to get better. Alright?” Izuku grinned._

_Momo blushed at the pure smile on Izuku’s face. She shook her head to clear the blush before smiling herself._

_“Alright!”_

_________________________________________

Momo was stirred awake by a rogue ray of sun peeking in through the windows and hitting her eyelid. Her eyes fluttered open and an arm moved up from under the blanket to shield her eye. As her senses returned to her, she felt a pair of arms around her and warmth against her front. She also realized she wasn’t lying down, but resting against someone else.

She looked up from the chest her head was resting against to see a fast asleep Izuku. Her cheeks heated up and a smile tugged at her lips as she watched him sleep. She swayed slightly as his chest rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. 

After a few moments of watching him, she snuggled up to him, intent on taking advantage of his sleeping state. Her activity stirred him awake, though, as she felt him hug her tighter once she got comfortable.

He let out a hum.

“Good… Morning…” Izuku shifted himself slightly. 

She sighed.

“Good morning… Please don’t move… I’m very comfortable here…”

A breathy chuckle left Izuku’s mouth.

“I wasn’t planning to. This is way too comfy… And I don’t have anything to do today anyways…”

Momo hummed.

“You’re lucky I don’t either…”

“ _I’m_ lucky?” Izuku let out another quiet chuckle.

“You’re right. I’m lucky, too…” Momo looked up at him, her smile widening.

Izuku stared down at her with a soft smile, his chest warming.

“I think… I might be the luckier one…” 

Momo and Izuku’s faces neared one another slowly, their lips puckering ever so slightly.

“Maybe…” Momo hummed right before their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Izuku’s chest warmed as he felt her lips on his, his arms hugging her closer as the kiss went on. They pulled back, smiles remaining on their faces as they simply stared into one another’s eyes. They remained that way for a few moments before the sound of a rumbling stomach broke them from their lovestruck stupors.

Momo blushed, smiling shyly as she looked away. Izuku chuckled twice.

“Hungry?”

“Mhm…” Momo nodded.

“Well, I’ll see if I can actually cook something today without our amazing chef shooing me out of the kitchen.”

A smirk fought to overtake Momo’s smile as a couple short breaths exited her nose.

“I’m sure you can. I don’t believe he’s awake.”

“He is indeed awake, Master and Mistress.”

Izuku and Momo jumped at the sound of Nigel’s voice. They turned their heads to the right to see the butler standing straight with his hands behind his back and a ghost of a smirk on his face.

“I trust your sleep was enjoyable?” 

Izuku and Momo blushed.

“Y-Yes… Nigel… It was… Enjoyable…” Momo answered first with Izuku only nodding in response.

“Splendid. I shall notify the chef you two wish to have breakfast.”

With a bow, he turned and walked away, allowing his full smirk to show away from the view of the pair on the couch. Once they were alone once more, they looked at each other, blushes on their faces.

W-Well-uh… We should… Get up now… Right?” Izuku asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Momo pouted, resting her head against his chest and sighing.

Izuku smiled softly, his blush receding.

“We can hang out all day today if you want. Like I said, I have nothing to do today.”

A smile played at Momo’s lips.

“You promise?” She asked.

Izuku paused, an amused smirk passing through his features for a moment.

“Yeah, I do.”

She raised her head back up to Izuku’s, pressing a quick peck into his cheek. Izuku’s smile widened as she stood up from her place on him. He remained there as she stepped back.

“I will dress appropriately for a relaxing day and I shall meet you in the kitchen.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Very well. I shall meet you there.” Izuku played along.

Momo let out a quick string of giggles before leaving the room, Izuku leaving for his room soon after.

_________________________________________

Momo, now dressed in a comfortable pair of red pants and black t-shirt, walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As she went, her eyes were drawn to a particular picture on the wall. Pausing in her walk, she took a closer look at it.

In the picture, Izuku was standing in front of a six-wheeled race car wearing a wide smile and a full maroon racing suit with a white stylized ‘Y’ on the left breast while holding a large trophy above him. Beside him was a smiling Momo, wearing a maroon sundress and hat and on his other side was Chief with his hand placed on Izuku’s shoulder and grinning.

The car they were standing in front of had two sets of wheels in the front and one larger set of wheels in the rear. It was a lot older than the Cyber Formula cars of the present, its design harkening back to the Tyrrell P34, a six-wheeled Formula One race car that was driven three whole centuries ago. Its main color was red, with a white stripe running across from one side of the car to the other.

She smiled softly as she recalled the day.

_________________________________________

**_“We’re nearing the final lap of the Japan Formula Six-Wheel Championship’s Fuji Speedway race! Daigoro leads the pack with Kaga in second and Midoriya in third! They’ve been running a tight race and it’s impossible to know who will win this three-way fight! Will we get a photo finish? Or will one of our three competitors secure a comfortable lead before the end?”_ **

_Momo cupped her hands over her mouth._

_“Go Midoriya! You can do this!”_

_She was leaning against the outside wall of the pit lane, watching the video screen showing the leaders of the race, which soon screamed by the pit lane as they passed through the finish line, completing another lap. The wind caught up to them, Momo’s hair flapping in the gust of wind._

_________

_Izuku grunted as he was pushed forward in his seat, turning the wheel as he took the first hairpin turn of the track. As soon as he saw the exit, he pushed the accelerator down gently, the engine slowly getting louder as the RPMs increased gradually. His rear tires squealed for a split second, causing his foot to pull back ever so slightly._

_‘Alright, a bit slower of an acceleration next time around.’_

_Izuku squinted as he got closer to the purple and lilac six-wheeled car of the second place driver. He smirked as he noticed it._

_“I’m catching up, Kaga… Be careful or I’ll pass you!”_

_Izuku pressed the brake for a split second, slowing him down just enough to take the next turn before another straightaway came up. Izuku spent no time getting back up to speed, gaining on the second place car slowly but surely. He kept in the draft until he was almost touching his rear end with the nose of his car, swerving out to the right and using the momentum he had to go up beside him._

_Izuku glanced at Kaga and Kaga’s helmet turned to face him. Izuku looked back ahead after a moment._

_‘Another turn coming up, A left-hander leading into a long right-hander. I can take it side-by-side if I’m real careful…’_

_Izuku pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor until he reached the turn, letting off of it and lightly tapping the brakes with his left foot. The front four wheels gripped the road with no issue, leaving the rear wheels to slide, applying oversteer to Izuku’s car. By the looks of things, Kaga’s car was doing similarly, both drivers riding the oversteer through the long right turn until the tires finally fully gripped._

_They sailed out of the corner, straightening their wheels out as both cars shot through the short straight section._

_‘I got this… Kaga will have to brake earlier. I’ll pass him on this next turn!’_

_The cars shot towards the next turn. Izuku remained on the outside while Kaga’s car was right beside him. Suddenly, Kaga’s car disappeared from Izuku’s peripheral vision, making him smirk as he braked a second later and turned the wheel. The familiar rumbling and shimmying of the car oversteering slightly followed as he turned the corner. A quick glance in his side-view mirror confirmed Kaga was close behind him._

_“Yes! I’m in second!” Izuku grunted out, pushing himself against the g-forces as he accelerated and kept turning._

_Looking ahead, a white, purple, and orange race car was in front of him. Looking away for a moment, he corrected his steering as the road lightly veered right, keeping to the inside of the turn to gain as much distance as he could._

_They approached the next turn, another hairpin that required an even slower entry than the first turn. Izuku swung to the outside, and the first place car did the same. It broke first with Izuku braking a moment later, following the car through the sharp turn. As he was getting back on the throttle, he saw smoke coming from the first place car’s exhaust._

_‘What was that?’ Izuku quickly broke again as another sharp turn came up, turning into it without issue. ‘Could he have just spun his wheels?’_

_Izuku followed the first place car’s lead through the short straight, entering the next sharp turn nose-to-tail. Unfortunately, the first place driver had better launch control, allowing the car to pull away from Izuku as they both exited the turn._

_Through the easy left-hand turn they went, with Izuku fighting against the g-forces of the turn and also finally feeling the heat of the car’s engine, sweat already forming on his forehead and on his back._

_He grit his teeth as he quickly pressed hard on the brakes. As soon as the screeching of the tires and the sudden violent rumbling of the car’s interior returned his input, he let off the brakes, thankfully allowing the tires to grip and take him through the left turn._

_‘Dang it! I should have done it easier than that!’ Izuku grit his teeth as he accelerated out of the turn, placing himself between Kaga, who had gained on him with his mistake, and Daigoro._

_“You’re not getting first place that easily.”_

_Izuku, more prepared this time, broke lightly one last time as the final right hand turn brought him to the long straightaway, the finish line set just after the pit entrance. He put the pedal down, letting the full might(and heat) of the engine shine as he shot down the track._

_He passed the finish line two tenths of a second after Daigoro._

_‘Huh, I guess I was right to put the gearing like this.’_

**_“Final lap, Midoriya. Final lap. Let’s see if you can get first.”_ **

_Izuku glanced down at his steering wheel, a single button on the right side of it above his hand. He pressed it with his thumb._

_“Got it, Chief. I’ll try my best.”_

_Releasing the button, he returned his focus on the race. He nearly missed his breaking point as he refocused, causing him to brake early. He attempted to take a different line, diving into the apex of the hairpin first turn. He grit his teeth as he was forced forward and left in his seat, lightly tapping the brakes once more to slow his car even more._

_He came back on the accelerator, shooting out of the turn. In his mirrors, Kaga was gaining on him, and ahead of him, his first place opponent was getting farther away. He gripped the gear shifter and shifted it into top gear, his body getting pushed back as the car accelerated even more. He eyed the speedometer._

**_175km/h_ **

_‘Damn, top speed… His slipstream is too far away. I’ll just have to defend my spot and hope I can get closer.’_

_He glanced to the right of the track, spotting a blue marker reading ‘100’ on it. He pressed the brake with his right foot, pressing his left foot into the clutch. Using his heel, he hit the accelerator pedal while shifting down into fourth gear. In a split second, his feet were back into their original positions in time for Izuku to sail into the turn and accelerate again._

_He shifted back into fifth gear, his foot lightly on the accelerator as he drove through the long right turn, grunting slightly as the g-forces pushed him to the left. Looking ahead, the first place car was getting closer, a smile gracing his lips under his helmet._

_________

_Momo clenched her fists harder as she watched Izuku gain on Daigoro’s car._

_“You can do it… You can do it!”_

_“Yaoyorozu!”_

_Turning around, she saw Mikki jogging up to her._

_“What is it?” Momo tilted her head._

_“Your parents want you. They’re going to be presenting the top three with the trophies and want you to be up there.”_

_“Oh? Okay.” Momo nodded, glancing back at the screen._

_‘You can win, Izuku… I know you can do it…’_

_________

_Izuku grunted as he was thrown to the right as his car took a sharp turn just behind Daigoro’s car. He shot out of the exit of the turn right behind the first place car, looking ahead to the next turn._

_“The final turn! I have to pass him quick!” He grunted out._

_Shifting into top gear earlier than Daigoro, Izuku’s car gained a slight burst of speed that carried him closer to his rival. Swinging up to the left, he shifted down from fifth to third as he rode through the final turn._

_Looking ahead, Daigoro’s car slid to the outside of the turn ever so slightly._

_“An opening!”_

_Pressing the accelerator harder, he dove for the opening, shooting out of the exit in fourth gear while Daigoro was still in third. The battle in the straightaway was just like a drag race, both cars running as hard as they could. Both cars were neck-and-neck with only the slightest of movements happening on Izuku’s end, his nose barely in front of Daigoro’s._

_“C’mon… C’mon!”_

_Suddenly, Izuku pulled further away from Daigoro right before passing the finish line. The front wheels of Daigoro’s car were lined up with Izuku’s rear wheels as they passed the finish line._

_________

_Momo cheered from her position beside her parents, her hands in the air and a bright smile on her face as she cheered for Izuku. Her parents glanced at each other with a knowing smirk passing through their faces._

_They watched their daughter for a moment longer before returning their focus to the track, watching as the cars passed the finish line._

_________

_“I did it… I DID IT! FIRST PLACE! YES!”_

_Izuku laughed hysterically as he shot a hand out of his cockpit into the air, whooping and hollering in excitement as he drove his car on a victory lap around the track and to the pits. As soon as he stopped his car in front of his pits, he threw off his harness and jumped out of his car._

_He took his helmet off as he ran to his crew. All of them pulled him into a group hug filled with excitement, cheers, pats on the back, and more. Izuku was tearing up with how happy he was, a wobbly smile perpetually on his face._

_“You did it, kid!” Chief ruffled Izuku’s matted hair._

_“Awesome job!”_

_“Amazing handling!”_

_Izuku fought to keep himself from crying in happiness and hearing all the compliments didn’t help._

_Eventually, he was brought to the podium, standing in the first place spot. He looked around, his heart thumping in his chest as he took in the crowds staring at him and cheering._

_“Midoriya.”_

_Izuku looked over to see Daigoro smirking at him._

_“You were lucky my car’s fifth gear decided to destroy itself. Next time you won’t be so lucky, got it?”_

_Izuku paused for a moment before nodding, a small smile on his face. Daigoro laughed once before turning back to the crowd and waving. Right before Izuku did the same, a purple and lilac racing suit sleeve wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to a boy with a head of bright green hair with an orange strand in the center of the forehead._

_“Nice job, Izuku! You finally passed me!” Kaga grinned, laughing light-heartedly._

_“K-Kaga!”_

_He gave Izuku a noogie, making him squirm to get out of the boy’s grasp._

_“Kaga! Stop!” Izuku grunted, drawing laughter._

_“Nope! This is your celebratory noogie!”_

**_“Give it up for this race’s champions everyone! We’ll now be handing out the trophies!”_ **

_Izuku and Kaga pulled away from each other as they heard the announcer. The two of them gave each other a smile before refocusing ahead of them. Izuku’s eyes widened in surprise as Momo came up to him with a first place trophy. His cheeks heated up, but he kept his composure, surprisingly, as he took the trophy._

_Momo stepped back to her parents, smiling at them._

_“Thank you for letting me do that.”_

_Her father chuckled while her mother only smiled._

_“You’re very welcome.”_

_With that, the two Yaoyorozu parents went and gave the remaining trophies to the other two drivers on the podium._

_“Hey, how come you got a cute girl to give you a trophy?” Kaga elbowed Izuku’s side with a grin._

_“I-I don’t know!” Izuku blushed._

_“You’re hiding something from me aren’t you? I thought we were supposed to be friends!” Kaga laughed, wrapping his arm around Izuku’s neck again and pushing his head down to chest level._

_“K-Kaga!”_

_Kaga ignored his friend with a knowing grin, raising his third place trophy in the air with a wide grin. Izuku looked up at him for a moment before shaking his head slightly. He smiled sheepishly as he raised his trophy above him, his arm wrapping around his friend’s back._

_Momo giggled at the pair’s antics, watching them, Izuku specifically, with a fond smile._

_________

_“Alright guys, let’s document this!”_

_“Mikki!” Izuku whined._

_“What? It’s baby’s first first place. We gotta mark this down in history!”_

_Momo smiled._

_“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”_

_Izuku looked at her with an embarrassed pout._

_“Well that’s two against one, Izuku! C’mon, let’s get in front of the car.”_

_Izuku sighed._

_“Fine…”_

_Izuku, Momo, and Chief stood in front of Izuku’s car, his trophy in his hands._

_“Raise it up!” Mikki ordered._

_Izuku slightly raised it, keeping his blushing face behind it._

_Mikki frowned, tapping her chin for a moment before an idea came to her._

_“Izuku! Knight Schumacher’s over here!”_

_Izuku gasped, raising his helmet high with a bright smile on his face._

_“Where-”_

_Mikki snapped a picture before Izuku could say anything else. As soon as Izuku realized it, he pouted._

_“Mikki!”_

_“Hahahaha!”_

_________________________________________

Momo giggled quietly to herself, her chest warming. After a moment, she realized how long she was standing there, her eyes widening.

“Oh yeah!” She whispered to herself as she turned and jogged to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she saw Izuku in a set of grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt sitting at one of the chairs at the island. As she entered, he glanced her way. An amused smile overtook his expression.

“I was wondering when you’d come back. I was worried I would have had to send a search party.” 

Momo blushed slightly, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Sorry… I was just… Remembering something nice.”

Izuku’s smile softened.

“Oh?”

Momo sat beside him, her hand taking his and squeezing.

“Yeah… Very nice.”

“You’ll have to tell me what it was about while we eat.”

“Sure.”

“Breakfast! Is served!” the chef called.

“Thank you for the food!”

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

**CAR GALLERY**

**Tyrrell P34 (The appearance of all the cars in the flashback race)**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, my glorious readers!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Mare for betaing and editing the chapter.


	5. Returning To Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the longer delay compared to previous chapter's wait time. Life got busy.
> 
> Stay tuned for an announcement at the end notes!

_ SCREEEECCHHH! _

“Damn it…”

A feminine figure was sitting behind the wheel, the muffled roaring of the engine the only background noise other than the rumbling of the tires and the occasional screeching of the wheels. She groaned as she forced her vehicle through the sharp turn before a large straightaway.

The woman pressed a button and her body lurched backwards into the seat, another groan escaping her lips. A few seconds later, another button was pressed and she was forced further back in her seat.

“The acceleration… It’s… Too much!”

_ “Hang in there a couple seconds longer!” _ Chief’s voice echoed through the car’s radio.

“I’ll… I’ll try…”

She was forced downwards as the car was brought into a banking turn, curling around and screaming towards the final turn. The driver broke hard, locking up the wheels in the process, sliding to the outside of the turn when she meant to slide inside. 

“Shit…”

She turned, unlocking the wheels as she accelerated again, passing the finish line and slowing down immediately, letting out a heavy sigh.

_ “Return to the garage. You can give the rundown there.” _

“Got it…” The woman sighed.

_________________________________________

Chief stood outside the garage as the car pulled in. In many instances, it looked similar to the AKF-11. There were differences, though. The first difference was its wheelbase, which had been extended an inch, with the body along with it. Another difference was the bits of bodykit in front of the rear wheels, which had the shape of the front end of a boat hull, designed to split the air between the outside of the car and the inside. 

The car’s body was completely white, with a single red zero painted on the front wing. Other than the number, the only other piece of color was on the bronze rims. The cockpit opened, revealing a helmet-clad woman in a white racing suit who removed her seatbelts and stood from the seat. She reached up and pulled her helmet off, revealing a head of matted neck-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

“So how was it Claire?”

She sighed as she pulled her sweaty hair into a ponytail out of her face.

“The AKF-0’s handling is way worse than the AKF-11, its acceleration is tough, even for me. If Izuku got behind the wheel of this as it is now, he’d pass out by the Illusion Straight. It’s Silhouette Shifting is sluggish, it could do with a faster setting on the motors and its brakes are way too tight. I locked it up every other turn. Maybe switch to medium friction rather than heavies. Other than that, the engine and boosters have been reliable.”

Chief hummed as he put his finger and thumb to his chin, his other hand resting on his hip.

“We still have time to develop this before we have to speed up.”

Claire shook her head.

“We don’t need that long. All the big parts are done, it’s all small details we need to work on now. We just need to make sure it’s ready for Izuku by the end of the Japan Qualifiers.”

“I hope we get it done before that. I don’t want to finish it at the last minute…”

_________________________________________

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-Click! _

Izuku groaned as he turned over in his bed. Suddenly a body of warmth pressed into his, instantly waking him up.

“Hmm… Don’t wake up yet…” Momo’s voice groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“M-Momo… You’re… You’re here…?”

“Mhm… Don’t you remember last night?” She sighed.

_________________________________________

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

_ Izuku turned over in his bed, having been unable to sleep for the past however long he was awake in his bed. Sighing as he climbed out of his bed, he went to the door, opening it to reveal Momo, her hair down, and her pink pajamas on. A small smile graced his lips. _

_ “What, do you have a hundred pairs of the same pajamas?” _

_ Momo pouted tiredly. _

_ “Shush… I like how they feel…” _

_ Izuku nodded. _

_ “So what’s wrong?” Izuku asked. _

_ Momo blushed, looking away. _

_ “I couldn’t sleep… I just felt like I was missing something…” _

_ Izuku continued to smile, nodding. _

_ “I… I actually felt similar…” _

_ “Like… I was missing your warmth…” _

_ Izuku nodded, a blush coming to his cheeks. _

_ “I… I only know one course of action.” _

_ Izuku jumped slightly at Momo’s sudden determination. _

_ “W-what?” _

_ “I sleep with you.” _

_ Silence passed through the air for a moment before both of their faces exploded in blushed. _

_ “I-I didn’t mean like that!” _

_ “O-of course not! It’s too early!” _

_ “R-right!” _

_ Silence descended between them, blushes still on their faces. Momo cleared her throat. _

_ “So… Do you want to?”  _

_ “H-hmm?” _

_ “Do you want to… Sleep in the same bed together?” _

_ “Uh… S-sure…” _

_ Momo brightened up, her blush increasing. _

_ “G-great!” _

_________________________________________

“O-oh yeah…”

Momo’s tired giggle filled his ears, making his heart flutter and a smile to come across his face.

“You’re so silly, Izuku…”

“Sh-shush…” Izuku blushed, hugging his girlfriend closer.

She let out a content sigh as she melted into his embrace, her eyes closed and a smile graced her lips.

“If we can stay in bed longer… Maybe I will…” 

“I wouldn’t-”

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“Mistress Yaoyorozu, you must get up. Today is the day you must return to your class.”

Izuku and Momo jumped in surprise at Nigel’s sudden voice. Momo groaned.

_ ‘Curse you and your quirk…’ _ Momo continued to groan into Izuku’s chest for another moment before finally moving.

“I will be out soon, Nigel… Prepare the car… I’ll get dressed…”

“Very well, Mistress.”

The sound of footsteps walking away notified them of Nigel’s exit, leaving the two alone once again.

“Sometimes… I really hate his quirk.”

“Find is a really useful quirk… Which is why my father made him my butler. I just wish he didn’t need to wake me up today…”

“Yeah… You’re going back to UA…” Izuku sighed in disappointment.

“You’d be willing to visit sometime, right? Of course, not today. I’d die of embarrassment if Mina saw us together right after she saw us kiss…”

Izuku nodded.

“I’ll miss you…”

“I’ll miss you too… But we’ll still call each other at night, right?”

Izuku chuckled.

“How could I not say yes to that?”

Momo smiled, finally sitting up and revealing her hair cascading down the sides of her face, creating a makeshift curtain as she moved her face over Izuku’s. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, a small smile on her face. She lowered her head down to his, her lips pressing against his in a loving good-morning kiss.

They pulled back, her hair still concealing his surroundings from him. They continued to smile at each other, taking in the other’s appearance.

“This is the first time we’ve done this… But I’m already going to miss it.”

“Me too... Perhaps I can see if you can visit sometime soon… Maybe stay the night…”

“I’d love that…” 

The two moved in for another kiss before they reluctantly pulled away.

“I’ll see you off when I’m dressed.”

Momo nodded.

“I’ll see you in a few, then.”

_________________________________________   
  


“So, how was your first night with your hunk of a racer?”

When Momo returned to school, Mina spent no time in trying to get all the details of their relationship. It flustered Momo to no end, with a heavy blush perpetually stuck on her face. Regardless, she had given no information so far.

“None of your business, Mina. My love life is my business only.”

Mina pouted.

“Oh, c’moooooonnnnnn! It’s my business too! I don’t want my friend Yaomomo getting hurt!”

Momo turned her nose up, a cocky smile on her face.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I know he won’t.”

Mina grinned.

“Oh? Why not?”

She needed no time to think of a reply.

“Because-” She caught herself, eyes widening.

_ ‘Why you little…’ _

“Because…” Mina urged on.

Momo’s smirk increased.

“None of your business~” 

Without another word, she turned to walk up the stairs, her smirk remaining on her face as the sounds of Mina’s disappointment echoed through the stairway. As she approached her room, she sighed, her smile relaxing and her posture loosening. Just before she took the doorknob, she heard footsteps behind her.

“Hey.”

Momo looked up from the doorknob and turned to face her best friend, Kyouka Jirou. She was frowning slightly.

“Hello, Kyouka. Is something wrong?”

She remained silent for a moment before responding.

“Is he really a good person?”

Momo frowned for a moment, raising an eyebrow before smiling softly.

“Yes… He really is…”

Kyouka’s frown melted away into a smile.

“He better be… Or else I’ll have to kick his ass.” 

Momo giggled, with Kyouka chuckling a moment after. The two calmed down after a few seconds of laughter.

“So what is he like? You mind telling me about him?”

Momo nodded.

“Of course. Come inside.”

Momo opened the door for her friend, following her inside before closing the door. The two made their way to Momo’s large bed, sitting on it. Momo smiled as she looked at her friend.

“Well… He’s… The sweetest person I’ve ever met. When I first met him, it was like a fairy tale.”

Kyouka smirked.

“Oh really? How?”

“Well... It was five years ago… I was going to the mall with my butler, who insisted on going… When suddenly this villain attacked. It was clear he was going for me. He made no attempt to hide his true goals, his eyes solely on me. My butler was about to move in to protect me when another villain occupied him and overpowered him… But before I was taken, a boy my age grabbed my arm and pulled me away running as fast as possible.”

Kyouka’s smirk widened.

“A real savior.”

Momo giggled.

“Yes, he was… He never used his quirk, though, which I thought was strange. A hero actually had to step in to save both of us. When I questioned what his quirk was - I was thinking it was something that wasn’t combat-oriented - He replied he was quirkless.”

“Wait… You’re saying Midoriya’s quirkless?” Kyouka’s eyes widened.

“Yes he is.”

“Damn, I would have thought he had a speed quirk with those reactions.”

Momo shook her head with a fond smile.

“No… He earned that with hard work and determination…” She sighed fondly.

Kyouka’s smirk softened to a smile.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah… I do…”

Kyouka nodded. Shaking her head, she spoke again.

“Anyway, what happened after that? How did he stay around?”

Momo’s smile lessened, worrying the purplette slightly.

“I… Asked if he wanted to be a hero. I hoped I would see him again that way. But… He had this saddened look… And told me he couldn’t become a hero. I can’t tell you anymore without encroaching on his privacy… But in the end, I told him that I wanted to repay him by helping him with whatever he wanted to do.”

Kyouka frowned slightly but remained silent, urging Momo to continue.

“Izuku… Was a very interesting boy… And he was one of the first people who didn’t look at me for my body… It was… refreshing. And he was funny, too. When I first showed my quirk to him, it was like a notebook appeared out of nowhere to write down the traits of my quirk.” Momo giggled, followed by Kyouka. “He was really sweet and encouraged me to do my best many times. One time, as we talked after school, he unintentionally let slip his passion for racing and I knew what I had to do.”

“What did you do?”

“I introduced him to my father. It took some convincing, severely lessened by Izuku being the one who saved me from getting kidnapped, but I managed to have my father give Izuku a chance. Izuku would learn how to race and work his way up to professional racing while in return, he helped out in the Yaoyorozu Racing Team pits every time a race came up, even overseas ones when we were in the World Championship.”

“Woah…”

“No matter what was asked of him, he tried his best at everything. It was… very admirable… But unfortunately while he could do it, his mother couldn’t. They weren’t very well off in terms of money. She couldn’t even afford to pay for all of the travel fares Izuku had to pay, leading to him being late a few times. Luckily, my father came in and offered to give him room and board in the mansion while also paying for food and travel.”

“Wow… Your father’s so nice.”

“It wasn’t just his kindness… He was impressed with Izuku’s willingness to do what needed to be done. It showed that Izuku, even if he couldn’t become a driver, would become a valuable member of his racing team, and he decided to invest early in it. Though he was very fond of him as well. Izuku visits his mother whenever he has free time and I visit with him sometimes.”

Kyouka continued smiling, nodding.

“Well it looks like you have quite the interesting boyfriend, Momo.”

“He’s way more than interesting… He’s… special.” Momo blushed lightly.

Kyouka chuckled.

“Well, you’ll have to formally introduce me to him sometime. Seems like a funny person to be around.”

“He wanted to meet you too, actually.”

Kyouka laughed.

“What a coincidence. When do you think we’ll be able to meet?”

“I’ll have to ask him.”

Kyouka nodded.

“You do that. I’m gonna get some lunch. Want anything?”

Momo shook her head.

“No, I’m fine. I might go down for a snack later… I just wish to be alone to my thoughts for now.”

Kyouka smirked. 

“Sure. You just want to think about your boyfriend while you have some  _ private _ time.”

“K-KYOUKA!” Momo squeaked.

Kyouka was laughing all the way to the door.

_________________________________________

Izuku knocked on a brown wooden door, stepping back and admiring the teal exterior. It didn’t take long before the door opened, drawing his attention. Standing in the door was a woman with long, green hair, a slim figure, and wearing a motherly smile.

“Izuku! Come in!” The woman yanked Izuku inside and into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you! You did so great!”

Izuku chuckled, returning the hug as she hopped slightly. She pulled back and shook his shoulders.

“And you and Momo finally confessed! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy for both of you.”

“M-Mom!” Izuku whined, a blush erupting on his cheeks.

“What? It’s true! I’m so glad you’re finally together.”

Izuku looked away.

“Thanks, Mom…”

Inko’s smile softened as she placed a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over it twice.

“It’s good to see you again. Your poor mother worries about you too much.”

“Mom… It’s been two weeks…” Izuku looked away with a lessened blush.

“And it should have been one week.”

“I was busy…”

“I know… Which is why I’m still going to offer you lunch.” Inko stuck her tongue out.

In response, Izuku’s stomach rumbled, drawing a giggle from his mother and a pout from him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and squeezed once.

“Come, I’ll get you a plate and you can tell me about your weekend.”

“O-okay…”

Izuku followed his mother to the kitchen, the woman getting down a bowl from the cabinets. She smiled as she put the food from the pot into the bowl.

_ ‘Katsudon?!’ _ Izuku smiled eagerly.

“So, how was Momo?”

A light blush dusted Izuku’s cheeks.

“W-what do you mean?”

Inko giggled.

“I mean how was your date with her?”

Izuku’s face erupted in a bright blush and his eyes bulged.

“W-WHA-HOW-” Izuku paused before squinting. “Maria…”

Inko grinned.

“A mother just knows these things,” Inko said with her grin turning to an innocent smile.

Izuku groaned, hiding his face with his hands.

“Of course…” 

Inko smiled, patting her son’s shoulder once before grabbing the bowl she took out for him.

“So how was it?”

“H-huh? Um…” Izuku looked away, a small smile tugging at his lips despite his attempts to keep it from showing. “It was… Pretty good…”

Inko smirked knowingly.

“Pretty good?”

“Y-yeah… It was… Nice… To finally do that…”

“I kept telling you to ask her out.”

“I-I know…”

“Momo asked you on the date didn’t she?”

Inko’s smirk turned to a smile as his head lowered and his shoulder drooped, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Yeah…”

Inko giggled, patting his head.

“It’s okay. Maybe next time.”

“Why are you so mean…?”

Inko laughed.

“I’m your mother, Izuku. I’m supposed to be.” She stuck her tongue out before patting his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go to the table.”

“Right…”

_________________________________________

Momo sighed as she leaned her head on her hand, her other holding a fork and playing with her food. The sounds of the cafeteria filled her ears with her only able to pick up the conversations of her friends in the table she was at.

_ ‘I already miss Izuku… I really wish I could have lunch with him…’ _

“Yaomomo, you alright?”

She looked up to see Kyouka staring at her with a concerned frown. Momo shook her head, a small smile forming on her face.

“I’m fine… I’m just… Thinking.”

Kyouka smirked.

“I think I know what - or rather  _ who -  _ you’re thinking about.”

Momo blushed, her smile disappearing.

“Sh-shush!”

Kyouka chuckled.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep teasing you.”

“Kyoukaaaaaa!” She whined.

_________________________________________

“So Maria and Keigo were there?” Inko giggled.

“Yeah,” Izuku grumbled. “I wanted a night alone with Momo, though…”

Inko stifled more giggles.

“I know, but you will have many more nights for that. One night of eavesdropping shouldn’t be too bad. Especially when it’s friends and not strangers.”

He rested his head on his hand, looking away with a pout.

“I guess…”

“Was the night good even with them?”

He failed to hide the small smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah… It was really good…”

Inko’s smile softened.

“That’s good… I can tell you two are perfect for each other.”

Izuku’s chest warmed and his smile widened slightly as he looked back at his mother. 

“You think so?”

Inko nodded.

“I know so, sweetie.”

Izuku looked down at his katsudon bowl.

“Good… I’m glad…”

Inko smiled fondly at her child, nodding.

“That’s very good… So moving away from your relationship for now, what’s the plan with racing now? Will you have a bit more free time to visit your dear old mother?” Her smile turned to a teasing smirk.

Izuku chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, I will. The team’s rebuilding the car now and adding some improvements to the internals. They’ll also be replacing the thrusters on the car, since they were almost completely melted after that race. We don’t have the new thrusters, so we’ll have to make do until the new ones arrive.”

“I swear, I was terrified when I went to the hospital after hearing about that explosion…” She shook her head.

“I know, but I was alright in the end. I promise we’ll be making sure they work  _ before _ putting it on the car to test.”

“You better… I can’t stand the thought of another visit to the hospital to see you almost fully bandaged…”

Izuku placed his hand on his mother’s.

“I promised… Didn’t I?” He smiled softly at his mother.

She nodded.

“Yeah… You did…”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, Mom.” Izuku nodded.

“You know me, Izuku. I always worry. It’s my job as a mother to worry.”

“And I’ll always try to ease your worries as best as I can. I don’t want you to worry too much. It’s not healthy.”

“Thank you, sweetie…”

_________________________________________

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Izuku and his mother were sitting on the couch, a half hour after they finished their food. He checked his pocket and took out his phone, reading a number he didn’t know.

“I think it’s important… Give me a second.” Izuku answered the phone and put it up to his ear. “Hello?”

_ “Ah, hello, Mr. Midoriya! I am Shusai Matsumoto. I organize the Japanese Racing Revival events throughout the year.” _

“Hello, Mr. Matsumoto. It is good to make your acquaintance.”

_ “Likewise. I would like to talk to you about this coming weekend.” _

Izuku frowned and tilted his head slightly.

“What about it, sir?” 

_ “One of our drivers for the Classic Japanese GT Championship event has unfortunately bowed out of driving one of the cars. Would it be possible for you to come in and take his place?” _

“I’d love to, sir, but wouldn’t a Super GT driver work just as well?”

_ “I thought of that, but unfortunately, their race is this weekend as well, so none of them can make it.” _

“Hmm… I’d be willing to do it so long as my team agrees. Could you give me a day or two to talk with them?”

_ “I am more than happy to. Thank you, Mr. Midoriya. I know you might be busy resting or preparing for the race next week, but hearing you’d consider my offer warms my heart. I’ll let you go now. I will talk to you later.” _

“Yeah, I’ll call you when I have my answer. Goodbye.”

_ “Have a pleasant day.” _

Izuku hung up, refocusing on his mother, who was smiling.

“You’re getting more and more popular by the day, sweetie.”

Izuku blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

“Ehe… I don’t really mean to… It just sort of happens...”

Inko’s smile softened.

“Well, don’t let that popularity go to your head, okay?”

Izuku shook his head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it! I’m… Still not really used to it... Funny, huh? Especially since I’ve been in this for a few years now…” 

His mother shook her head.

“It isn’t to me. I understand it. You never had as many eyes on you as you have now. Even when you first started, the crowds were smaller. It would make sense to be unused to it.” 

Izuku shrugged, looking away for a moment before returning his gaze to his mother.

“Yeah, you have a point.”

Inko giggled.

“Of course I do! Now, how about we spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch?”

Izuku smiled softly.

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

_________________________________________

Momo stretched, lying down in her bed. Her maroon pajamas with white polka dots loosely on her body. As she let out a heavy sigh, she glanced over at her phone on the nightstand. Her heart fluttered as she thought of the green-haired boy who captured her heart and who she is now dating.

She smiled as she reached over to the phone, removing her hair tie and letting her black locks cascade down her back as she sat up on her bed. She scooted backwards on the bed so that her back was against the pillow and the headboard.

Pressing on the contact for Izuku, she placed the phone to her ear, smiling as she heard the dialing tone. After a few tones, she heard a clicking sound followed by a yawn.

_ “Hello?” _

Momo’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did I wake you up?” Momo’s expression shifted to worry.

_ “Oh, hey Momo! No… You didn’t really. I was just getting ready for bed. How was your day?” _

She frowned slightly.

“Are you sure you’re alright with talking? I can always talk to you tomorrow.”

_ “No! No! It’s fine, Momo. I promise.” _

Momo stayed silent, frowning slightly for a few more moments before sighing.

“Okay. I believe you.”

_ “Thank you, Momo. So, what were you calling for?” _

Momo’s smile returned to her face, her chest warming as she heard his voice soften.

“I was calling to hear your voice. Class was tiring and some of my classmates even moreso…” 

_ “Really? What happened?” _

Her heart warmed upon hearing his concerned tone, her smile softening as she placed her finger in her hair and twirled a clump of it around.

“It was All Might back to his stupidity. Bakugo clearly had intent to seriously injure his opponents today. I barely got out with only a few scrapes.”

_ “Oh my god, are you alright?!” _

Momo felt a giggle bubble up at Izuku’s sudden protective and slightly angered tone.

“Yes, Izuku, I’m fine. I was actually worried about Iida. He faced the brunt of Bakugo’s attacks.” 

Her giggling calmed down after a few moments. It was then that Izuku decided to reply.

_ “Did he get any punishment at all?” _

“No… All Might simply gave him a light slap on the wrists and continued class.”

Momo heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

_ “I figured as much… From what you’ve told me, he hasn’t been anywhere close to a good teacher…” _

“Yeah, I agree. But let’s stop talking about my day. I want to know what you did today. Anything fun?” Momo’s smile widened.

_ “Oh, yeah! I visited my mom today!” _

“How was she?”

_ “She was great! She actually asked me about how you were doing and asked if you could visit next time I came over.” _

“Oh, I would love to!”

_________________________________________   
  


“Dammit, why are they doing this?!”

“Those damn villains! We spent too much time on this for this whole team to be stolen!”

“How are we going to fight back? If you didn’t already notice, we’re locked in this room!”

Bleed Kaga opened his eyes, looking up from his cross-legged lap as he looked around the dimly-lit room. He was clad in a purple and white racing suit, as were the other inhabitants of the room. None of them were bound, but for some reason those with quirks had them suppressed somehow.

“Kaga, what do you think?”

Kaga shook his head before glancing at one of the people, a brown haired man with a purple cap with “TEAM NEMESIS” written on it.

“Whatever they did, we can’t use our quirks, nor can we bust out of the door. It’s like it’s welded shut. We’re just going to have to think up a plan… Or hope someone can get us out.”

“Dammit! I hate doing nothing!” the man grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Kaga smiled slightly.

“You think I’m any better? Unfortunately, my martial arts abilities kind of hit a block when my obstacle is a steel door practically sealed shut.”

A woman walked up, her shoulders slumped and her head was looking down.

“I hope we get rescued soon…”

Kaga nodded, placing a hand on his teammate’s shoulder.

“I know we will. If we can’t think of a way out, I know we’ll get rescued.”

“Thanks, Kaga…”

He looked away and up after retracting his hand, staring at the ceiling with a hardened expression.

_ ‘I know you can figure out my disappearance Izuku. I’ll be waiting for you…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't following my twitter, I recently gave an announcement for a new passion project I will be working on. Now, this doesn't mean I'll be stopping working on this. Far from it, actually. Instead, I'll be working on both of my passion projects whenever I have time to do so. Like this one, it has no set schedule and the chapters will be longer than my mainline fics. You guys may be asking why I have two passion projects now? Well, that's because this next one deals with my favorite ship, IzuRyukyu. Finally I found a way to bring IzuRyukyu in without it feeling like a direct copy of Bond of Dragons! I don't know about you guys, but I'm very excited about this!
> 
> Well, with that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Fanart are welcome!  
>   
> [Raider867's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Raider8674)  
>   
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)


End file.
